The Phantom Guardian
by YellowMelow
Summary: For Demetris, it started off as a normal day - binge watching anime. That is, Until she died (In a very lame way, too, might I add). Now she's got to deal with the mafia, flames, fights, successors, and a bunch of other crazy stuff. And you know what the biggest problem is? She's a GHOST!
1. Prologue Arc (1)

**Yo! This is the second fanfic I've ever made and the first to be posted on this site! Please forgive any mistakes that I've made throughout the chapter and please ENJOY!**

In the middle of unknown territory, a girl with white hair and a matching coloured dress jolted awake, as if from a nightmare, and began heavily panting. Her pale yellow eyes went wide as she scanned her surroundings and her eyes brows furrowed with worry and confusion.

"What the...why am I?" She looked down at her hands and gasped. "Eep! Why are my hands _transparent_?" Her body was see through and, figuring this out by trying to jab a hand in her stomach and having it completely go through, intangible.

"So...I really did...die? I'm a ghost now?" She looked up sadly, remembering the unfortunate accident. It seemed like a regular stormy day, and while reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn in her bedroom, **BAM!** A tree falls on the roof, destroying the side of the house that she just so happened to be on. Who knew the storm would turn into a typhoon? Obviously not her. Like, what are the chances of that happening on a daily basis? Like, 1 in 1000000000. She was just _that_ unlucky.

Shaking her head, removing the previous thoughts, she scanned her surroundings. Since when had she been in a forest? Did her spirit suddenly appear in one because of her death by tree? Highly unlikely but there was still a possibility. She stood up and almost tumbled at how light her body felt. This must be what it's like to be a ghost. Pain still lingered in her body, even if she _was_ a ghost, but she ignored it due to the fact that she was in unfamiliar land.

She clutched her side and hovered (she figured that if she was a ghost, she'd be able to fly) around the trees, looking for any human life. All she found was animals that didn't notice her presence and went right through her. Honestly, it ached her heart (even more than it already was) to think about how, even if she did find humans, no one would be able to see her.

She maneuvered up onto a tree and sat there for a while, just to think and let the pain in her body fade away.

So, she went over everything.

 _'Okay...my name is Demetris Yūgure, I come from a five person family, my favourite colour is yellow, I died from a tree that collapsed on my house...um...I'm thirteen years old...'_ Suddenly, she blinked. Wow, she died really young. She never got the chance to do much in life, let alone graduate from elementary. Then, another thought came to her. She was handling this situation _too_ well. This really surprised her because in her past life, she would almost overreact to practically anything. She was pretty wimpy.

'I guess I'll deal with that later... Anyways, continuing on, I died while watching my favourite anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.' Again, she blinked. What a lame way to end your life. Seriously? She died while watching an anime that probably consumed more of her time than anything else, other an spending time with family. Speaking of which, how would her family react? She was pretty introverted and had no friends so mourning besties were out of the question, but she wondered if anyone else from her family had died...

She sighed and closed her eyes. Too much is happening in one time. She needs a break and maybe a small nap. Yeah, a nap sounded good to her.

Changing her position on the tree, she laid her back on the trunk, let her legs dangle on both sides and just slept.

 **oOo**  
 **While Sleeping**  
 **oOo**

While Demetris was sleeping, two men wandered around the area she was in in. They walked warily underneath the trees, eyeing any noise that was heard within hearing range.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Asked one man, almost in a whisper. He had a light red hair that was sometimes teased as the colour pink, and a tattoo covered his right cheek, branching slightly into different directions. He was wearing a light grey, collared shirt with a loose black tie around his neck and black pants. Not to mention a bow and gun were at hand's reach.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but my Hyper Intuition was going off about a presence around this area. Though, I can't tell whether it's an enemy or ally." The second man, accompanying the first, said.

This man was quite handsome. His sharp features and cool, blue gaze could make anyone fawn over him. His spiky , blonde hair only increased his handsomeness. The black and white suit and cape he wore gave him a boss-like feel. However, his gentle and welcoming aura said otherwise.

"Well, Giotto, I'm here because you still have paperwork to do and I need to make sure you don't escape." Sighed the red haired man, teasing his friend.

Giotto, frowned. "G, I wasn't trying to escape, I just needed a break...yeah...for maybe, six hours..." He muttered the last part so his now named accompany, G, wouldn't hear. But of course, he did. But even so, he continued to speak and looked up at multiple trees. "Anyways, My intuition is telling me that whoever this is, is right _here_ but I don't see anything other than leaves. Maybe it was just my imagination."

G shook his head, "I guess it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Let's check the perimeter once more."

 **oOo**  
 **With Demetris**  
 **oOo**

'Oh my kami...' Demetris was trying not to freak out. She wouldn't and couldn't make a sound because she was too shocked to see _the_ Vongola Primo and his Righthand Man right below her feet. She might've just been dreaming. She had been asleep until not too long ago so maybe she was just sleeping. Yeah. That was probably it. But then again, there was a large portion of her that hoped that it _wasn't_ a dream. This was a once in a lifetime chance! Meeting two characters from an anime you've loved for years!

However, she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling of why exactly they were here. I mean, she did hear the recent conversation but why were they _here,_ as in this _world._ Those two were nothing but drawings from ink on a piece of paper. How could they be _real_ right in _front of her_? How could she even understand them? They were definitely speaking in italian and she obviously does _not_ know any italian, other than a few words she learnt from KHR.

...

Who cares! She most certainly didn't. Two characters from her favourite anime are right in front of her! She was dead, even if she didn't want to except that fact, so she would just go along with it.

Slowly, she stood up on the branch she slept on and gently fell to the ground. No noise was heard as she crept up behind the two, following them. She felt like a stalker, but whatever.

It had only been two minutes before she finally spotted red hair and quickly flew to G and Giotto, only to freeze as said man jumped from beside her, affectively scaring her senseless. She covered her mouth not to make a noise and jumped back a few metres. She stared at the two and let out a breath she didn't know she held, as Giotto didn't show any signs of seeing her. But she just _knew_ that he felt her presence. And if his Intuition wasn't enough to convince her, these next two words would.

"Who's there?" His aqua eyes narrowed while searching the trees once more. Behind him, G was following the action, knowing to trust his long child hood friend's instincts.

"Giotto, are they here?" G whispered.

The man nodded but his frown deepened. "But, odd enough, I can't tell where they are or how many there are. My intuition's usually able to pick up these things."

Demetris didn't now what was wrong with her brain or limbs, but they seemed to deem it safe enough to walk up close to the two mafioso and _touch_ their faces. Why? She didn't know. She slowly brought a hand up to Giotto's face and cupped his cheek, gazing into his deep eyes. What came next gave her a heart attack.

The blonde's eyes widened and he took an abrupt step back in surprise. "Wh-what the..."

Demetris brought her hand back to her side and hid behind the nearest tree, peeking out only slightly, and began Wondering why the man reacted in such a way.

"Giotto? What's wrong?" G looked worriedly at Giotto, who was currently touching the cheek Demetris had cupped.

"I thought I just saw a girl..." Giotto murmured, still confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I literally saw a girl _cupping_ my cheek. But then she disappeared once I stepped back." Giotto quickly explained.

Demetris could only stare at the scene. She looked down to her hands, then back at the blonde. Did her touch allow people to see her? Apparently Giotto was thinking something similar because he relaxed his tense stance slightly and his warm aura grew. And he spoke softly, "If someone is here, show yourself."

Demetris slowly walked over to the two men, fearing one might attack (even if she _was_ a ghost and their attacks would go right through her without doing a single scratch) and lightly touched Giotto's shoulder. She could tell something happened because the Mafia Boss' gaze followed her own.

She gulped before speaking, "U-um...hi?" She wanted to facepalmed for having _that awkward greeting_ as the first words she says to one of her favourite KHR characters. She also side noted that she could suddenly speak Italian. Add that to the list of weird things going on today.

Giotto's eyes widened like saucers and he froze, just staring at Demetris with his jaw dropped. He stayed like this for a while and she began to worry.

"Uh... Are you okay?" Both G and Demetris said at the same time. Giotto blinked, seemingly snapped out of his gaze and slowly nodded.

"What _are_ you?" The blonde asked cautiously, not believing his eyes. While G was confused, Demetris' heart skipped a beat. It worked! She could actually talk to people like this! And, if she played her cards right, he could even be her friend!

"Um, a ghost?" Giotto's eyebrow arched. It sounded like a question, but to be honest, Demetris didn't even know what she was. She was sure that ghosts wouldn't be able to do _this_ but she was most definitely dead.

"There's no such thing. Besides, for all I know, you could just be an illusion, sent from an enemy." The man continued to stare at her thoughtfully, his eyes almost piercing through her soul (no pun intended).

"Fair point. But, I'm sure your Hyper Intuition says otherwise." Darn. It just slipped out. Now there's going to be some questions. But, she had to say, the face Giotto made when she mention his H.I. was a bit funny. She had to bite her tongue to hold back a snicker.

"Oh? And how do you know about that." He questioned. No use in lying, she figured.

"I actually know quite a bit about you." She stated. "Even your friends."

"Really?" His tone didn't show any signs of belief. He seemed to be mocking her, actually. Looks like he needed proof. And proof is what he shall get.

" _Really._ Your name is Giotto Taru and your birthday is January 25. You are italian and the leader of a vigilante group name the 'Vongola' which means clam. This idea was given to you by a close friend named Cozart Shimon. Your group consists of six other members other than yourself. G, your right hand man and Storm Guardian. Ugetsu Asari, a skilled musician and swordsmanship well as your Rain Guardian. Lampo, you Lightning Guardian who is often spoiled and lazy. Knuckle, a priest who gave up boxing years ago and your Sun Guardian. Alaude, leader of the CEDEF and your Cloud Guardian and lastly Daemon Spade. An aristocrat whom you met through his fiancé named Elena as well as a very skilled illusionist and your Mist Guardian. You hate paperwork but because of the damage your guardians often make, your forced to work overtime. Sometimes you try to escape, even attempting to burn the papers. You love sweets and as a child, you were very clumsy." The last two few were guesses but she some how knew she was still right.

Giotto took a moment to take in all the facts Demetris just said about him and his guardians, all of which were completely true. Honestly, he was shocked. The Vongola weren't too well known and he hadn't told anyone about Cozart suggesting him to create the vigilante group except his guardians. Not to mention no one other than G knows about his clumsy side and his friend swore not to tell anyone. And, of course, his Hyper Intuition was telling him that she was, in fact, a genuine ghost who knew many things, however he couldn't just trust her immediately. Though, he couldn't shake of a nagging feeling that he knew her.

Eventually, he sighed tiredly, not really wanting to deal with this all in one place and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. Since you already know so much about me, how about you?"

Demetris nodded. "Well, my name is Demetris, I died quite recently actually and I just woke up in this forest before finding you."

Again, that feeling in Giotto's chest wouldn't abate and he was sure that she had him had met before.

Meanwhile, G, Giotto's beloved friend, just watched said friend talking to no one. Obviously, he had to question friend's sanity. So, he decided to take this as the moment to make himself known. He coughed, effectively getting both's (though he didn't know it)attention. "Um, Giotto? You do realize your talking to thin air, right?Do I need Knuckle to check your mental health or something?"

Demetris smirked and motioned for Giotto to get closer to G. When the blonde did as instructed, Demetris held onto G's shoulder and said right hand man's eyes widened and he paled.

"Wh-what the hell!? Who the heck are you?" He stuttered in surprise. Giotto decided to do the introductions for his new ghost acquaintance.

"G, this is Demetris. A...ghost." He was reluctant to say ghost because he still didn't want to believe in the supernatural shiz. But, since it was right in front of him, he should just accept the fact. "It seems she can communicate with us through touch."

"What? Giotto, you don't really believe in this shit, do you? I mean, seriously! _Ghosts?_ They don't exist. For all we know, it could be an illusion sent from someone suspicious!" G exclaimed. Demetris couldn't help but flinch at his tone.

"G, I understand, but I trust my Hyper Intuition on this one." Giotto half assured. G just scowled at Demetris, who flinched at the glare, and looked away.

"Fine. I'll believe it for now. But if I find Any signs of this being an illusion sent from an enemy, she's out of here."

Giotto smiled and nodded and looked back at Demetris. She was now hiding behind his back, no longer touching G and shrinking back at his tone. He just chuckled. "Sorry about him. He's always like that."

Demetris nodded. She knew that G was overprotective over his best friend, but she never thought it was _this_ bad, just wait until Gokudera Hayato comes in the scene.

"Hold on." Began Giotto, "your name is Japanese but you don't seem like your familiar here. How can you understand us?" Demetris shrugged. Amazing he guessed. Obviously his Hyper Intuition can pick up even the smallest things.

"Maybe it's a ghost thing? Like I said, I died recently so I don't even know what I can do yet in a form like this." At this, Giotto frowned. This girl couldn't be any older than fourteen. That's definitely way to young for anyone to die. But, he didn't want to offend her by asking how she died, so he just shook his head.

"Anyways, Demetris. Looks like me and my friend will be leaving now, I guess it was...nice meeting you." Giotto smiled. Demetris froze but shook her head. She can't rush friendship. She'd actually want to try and get to know him more than rather just read about him.

"Well, feel free to come back. I'll be here for...forever I guess." She chuckled grimly and let go of Giotto's back, no longer communicating with him.

"I'll..." Giotto spoke so suddenly that Demetris was a bit startled when she looked back. He smiled warmly at her form, even though she knew he couldn't see her. That warmed her heart and she grinned. "I'll definitely come back."

And so, he left. Demetris watched as he and G left, there figures slowly being covered by the trees. She sighed. ' _Forever, huh? I guess that's true. I have all the time in the world.'_

Then, she disappeared into the trees.

 **oOo**  
 **Three Months Later**  
 **oOo**

Just like Giotto had said, he came back to visit. It was usually around night time or early morning at least once a week. He would even occasionally come with G who claimed to be just 'Watching over Giotto'. But Demetris would chuckle every time he said that. She knew he was just lying. She was glad G wasn't as scary as he was when they first met and that he warmed up to her.

Giotto would always tell stories about his family and guardians, which Demetris always enjoyed. She hated how she was alone in the forest. Giotto even offered to let her stay in the mansion every now and then but she declined. She didn't want to be a burden. Even if she was a ghost, she wouldn't feel right staying in the mansion.

So, It's been about three months since Demetris had died and stayed in the forest. She was able to 'become one with nature' you could say by meditating or listening to nature when she had nothing to do. Sometimes she would even drop by the Vongola Mansion if she got too bored. She never stayed there but she either just observed what was going on or, if she felt like it, play pranks on some of the guardians...but then feel guilty and do something nice for them.

For example, she stole Lampo's candy bag but she felt bad about doing so, so she added extra candy that she found hidden in a cabinet in the kitchen. When Lampo found his bag, he was overjoyed by the overflow of sweets but was still curious as to who put it there. He just shrugged it off. He was too lazy to think about it.

Then, there was Asari. She couldn't handle pranking him so when she heard about him loosing his flute, she searched the mansion, cleaned the flute once she found it, and put it in Asari's room. It seemed like he didn't think too much on who the 'culprit' was.

Next was Alaude. Demetris, at first, was terrified of him, I mean,who wouldn't? He was ten times scarier then she originally thought from the anime. Up close and so life-like, it literally felt like she was going to die. And she died once already! But, she figured she should do something good for him too. She borrowed his tonfas and cleaned then up along with giving an extra pair of handcuffs.

The last Guardian she helped out was Giotto. It was the least she could do after all those times of keeping her company. So, when Giotto was away from his office, she looked through his paperwork. Surprisingly, even if she _did_ have the mind of a 14 year old, the paperwork was actually not that hard to work on. She didn't have any problems translating the pages tinto her native tongue, but, It was just tedious as hell, having to sort them all in different categories. She decided it wouldn't hurt to help organize them and make it easier to work with. She even organized his drawers ( which by the way, were very unorganized despite him giving an impression of being clean and well organized) and left piece of cake for him on time. Of course, Giotto was suspicious and probably knew it was Demetris all along but she didn't care. As long as she helped it was fine.

She still hadn't helped the other guardians yet but she wanted to. It was just hard deciding what she should help each of them with.

Also, during these six months, she also discovered a few things about her being a ghost. One - she could change her age. She couldn't meddle with her appearance but she could turn whatever age she wanted to. Four, ten, twenty-five and even ninety years old! (Though she didn't really think changing into a 90 year old would help with anything).  
She just kept the age she appeared in - 14.

Another ability she found was the power to change her clothing into anything she wanted. She could fix, create and remove clothing with just a simple thought and snap of her fingers. It was quite useful really. She didn't enjoy dresses all that much so she out on something more casual for her liking.

She now had yellow and black headphones with the numbers 65 on each sides. She could surprisingly listen to music from her time and the current time she was in. Not hat she was complaining. She also wore a black, short sleeved hoodie with a splattered paint design that burst end with different colours, while the inside was just a normal gray. Then, for her pants, she wore simple grey leggings with sky blue sneakers. It wasn't much, but she still liked the outfit. She hadn't shown anyone it other than Giotto who she saw every week (He found the 'costume' as he put it, odd but didn't question it, seeing as it obviously made the albino satisfied).

Then it came with the other usual powers you'd see from a stereotypical ghost - the ability to turn intangible, possess others (she's only tried it on a bear that was seemingly too close for comfort), suspend objects in the air and, of course, fly. It seemed that her senses were also intensified. She could sense people, hear sounds and see clearly as far a one mile radius. And with training, it could grow even further. As for her feel, it was weird how sometimes when she touched something, she could feel every it of detail, texture and even the temperature. At first, it was overwhelming but she got used to it.

She was really bored and nothing happened much. That was, until Giotto came on his weekly visits.

 **oOo**  
 **With Demetris and Giotto - 6:02**  
 **oOo**

"Demetris, I know you've already declined multiple times before, but I'm going to ask once more. And I'm not saying no for an answer anymore." Giotto stated with a determine flicker in his eyes. "I want you to come with me and stay in the Vongola Mansion."

The two were sitting on a rock which gave them a view of a really beautiful lake accompanied by the warm, orange sky. They sat back side by side with their shoulders touching each other. You could say they're relationship got really close. Giotto couldn't help but think of her as a daughter or baby sister (and when he thought this, the nagging feeling he'd always get would bubble) while Demetris just saw him as a great big brother.

Demetris' face flushed, "n-no way! I can't do that! I-I don't want to annoy you or a-anything..." She covered her face. She didn't know why but she got flustered all too easily now. Getting used to her being a ghost, she went back to her old, wimpy and shy personality.

"Like I said, I'm not going to accept a no. Your still only fourteen years old and you must be really lonely." He insisted. "Besides, I don't mind you being there. You'll have more company."

Demetris had to admit, the offers were always tempting. While contemplating on it, Giotto chuckled, "and I still have to repay you for all the things you've done to help my guardians."

The young girl's face turned a bright Crimson red, "y-you knew it was me!?" Of course he knew. Hyper Intuition, of course.

"Haha, well, there isn't anyone else who'd do stuff like that." He simply stated with a smile. Demetris just pouted in response. She really wanted to make it unknown. She can't do much with her ghostly form after all.

For Giotto, he just couldn't leave Demetris all by herself. She may be dead, but her heart was pure and her mind was in the right place. His intuition kept telling him watch over her and that somehow, he knew her, but he didn't know why. It was times like these where he wished his Hyper Intuition was more specific. He turned his head to the side and saw Demetris looking out into the sunset. Something about this made his heart pang with nostalgia and his eyes flashed a different person in Demetris' place.

A beautiful woman with short, black locks and stunning gold eyes. Her face was almost like Demetris' but with a few differences. The woman had a more mature feel. Then, Giotto's eyes widened a tad. 'Could she...? No. She would've told me, right? Ugh... Giotto, you're getting paranoid. Just trust in her.'

Demetris stared at Giotto confusingly while he had his little conversation with himself. She giggled lightly as he made a pretty funny face.

She had to admit, she was at the edge of accepting the offer. All she needed was one more push.

"Besides..." Oh gosh, here it comes. Demetris could feel that what Giotto was going to say next, it would convince her. "I want us to be like a family."

She froze and slowly turned her head towards Giotto's face. He was grinning at her that was as bright as the sun, maybe even more.

Demetris could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She missed her family, so so much. Besides, living in forest for the rest of her time in this world could drive her into insanity. Though Giotto's visits were always fulfilling, she still felt lonely. And from somewhere deep inside of her, she knew it was time to accept.

"T-then...please take care of me..." She sighed, averting her gaze elsewhere.

The blonde mafioso was, at first, surprised. He didn't expect for her to give in so easily. Nonetheless, he smiled at her once more in victory. Now all that was left was to tell his guardian about how a ghost will be living with them from...now on...Oh my, he hadn't really thought about this. His friends wouldn't overreact, right? 'Merda...' He inwardly cursed and sweatdropped, imagining his family's reaction once they saw Demetris.

The young girl beside him, however, was completely oblivious to the crisis her friend was dealing with and tilted her head innocently.

 **oOo**  
 **Vongola Mansion - 6:32 A.M.**  
 **oOo**

"Well, here we are."

It's been about thirty minutes since Demetris agreed to live with the famiglia. It was also really early in the morning so most of he guardians might've not been awake. Speaking of the young girl, she was currently clinging onto Giotto's neck, letting her legs float behind her. Giotto himself, of course, didn't mind. He didn't even feel it.

"When do you think I'll get to see the guardians?" Asked Demetris.

"Well, I believe that G, Knuckle, Asari are awake. Daemon and Alaude are away on a mission and Lampo...well, he's sleeping most of the time." Listed Giotto. The girl on his back nodded before floating off around the mansion. The young man could feel her presence wandering in the garden.

Just as she made her way to the back doors, it slammed opened, and if not for her ghostly form, she would've been whammed in the face. The door revealed to be G.

"Ah, Giotto. That's where you are," he sighed I. Relief when he spotted the blonde. Said friend's eyebrow arched in question. "I have some more paperwork for you... _Those_ two accidentally met each other on there mission in town and...well, you know."

Giotto himself sighed exasperatedly, "geez. I swear, those two are deliberately sending me to my grave." _Those two_ were Daemon and Alaude. Giotto regretted on giving them missions in two towns that just so happened to be beside each other. They almost fought every single time they saw each other, and it was quite annoying, seeing as they always managed to destroy something. Their poor boss was left to do the paperwork for repairs.

Demetris was watching this and chuckled. _'Looks like the skylark and pineapple aren't getting along again~'_ She herself hadn't seen them fight in action but she knew that those two were never a good combination.

Before Giotto left for his office he mentioned one last thing, "oh yeah. From now on Demetris will be living with us." He left with an innocent smile but was inwardly sweating at G's reaction.

For a moment, the red head was frozen like a rock. Then, when he was snapped out of his shock, he scowled and mumbled something that only Demetris could here with her super hearing. "Tch...he's getting way to attached."

Then, he spoke up, "Oi, Demetris, I know you're there. Just don't get in our way with work and I guess it'll be okay for you to stay...You don't need like, a room or anything, right?"

Demetris walked next to G and held his hand, which he almost yelped in surprise at the contact (and sudden appearance). She giggled, "Don't worry, I won't get in the way. And no, I can just stay in the garden. I'm more used to the outdoors anyways..." She looked like she had more to say but she was hesitant.

"And?" G noticed she wanted to ask something and looked at her curiously. Demetris brought one arm behind her back and swayed from side to side, blushing slightly.

"I-I w-was wondering I-if I could call y-you G-nii...if th-that's alright."

The man was slightly taken aback from the question, not expecting it at all. He scratched his pink dusted cheek in a flustered way and looked upwards, "I guess that's alright."

Demetris laughed and floated up to G's face level, pecking him on the cheek, "Thanks! I'll see you later, G-nii! I've got a mansion to further explore!" And she disappeared before G could even fully function from the small kiss. When he snapped out of his daze, he shook his head.

"She's just like _her_..." He mumbled before walked back into the mansion.

 **oOo**  
 **Inside The Mansion - 6:50**  
 **oOo**

 _'The mansion looks amazing. It's surprising they have so much money even though they aren't even an infamous famiglia yet...'_ Demetris thought as she looked around the halls she was walking with. Though the mansion wasn't _too_ fancy, it still had too many rooms to count and three floors.

The hall floors had a simple, red, long carpet. She had no idea where it ended but it was quite impressive. Underneath, she could see a normal spruce wood floor.

Next to the walls, there were some tables with vases filled with blue orchid bouquets. The vases themselves had a beautiful leafy pattern that wrapped around the entire container. The windows were really old fashion (though course it was. This was almost four hundred years back...They're surprisingly 'modern' for being in the late 17th century). Curtains were draped from the sides with a floral pattern. Everything else looked a bit worn down. Guess they've gotten this mansion not too long ago.

All the doors Demetris passed by seemed too boring to look into so she just aimlessly wandered the halls, hoping for something interesting to pop up. _'Oh yeah!'_ An idea popped in her head. She went through the floors and flew to the kitchen. _'I've always wanted to see mansion kitchens. I don't know why, but they always look so clean...'_

When she entered the room, she found chefs rushing around the room, gathering plates and cooking food. The breakfast looked yummy! She was quite envious of everyone. She even spotted a strawberry cake! Her favourite! _'And Giotto's'_ She quietly reminded herself.

Watched everyone made her miss being alive. She missed the liveliness she used to have. She may have been an 'otaku' but she still had a _bit_ of excitement in her life. 'Maybe when everyone's gone, I can make something for everyone...Yeah, I'll do that.' Demetris smiled.

After that, she watched everyone hustle about.

 **oOo**  
 **7:15**  
 **oOo**

After hearing the chefs say that breakfast was in fifteen minutes, she decided to look around more. Maybe she should visit Giotto!

She went through the floors and walls and reached Giotto's office. He was too absorbed in his paperwork to notice Demetris' presence. She giggled every time he sighed in annoyance with all the paperwork, even adding a glare to the inanimate objects. However, the actions were stopped when he opened his drawer and took out...a picture frame? _'Odd...I didn't see that frame here earlier...But I guess it has been almost a month since I last came.'_ Demetris couldn't really look at the picture frame without accidentally touching Giotto and surprising him, so she just let him gaze at the picture.

He seemed so...entranced. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek which concerned Demetris. As she watched the man stroke the photo, she could hear him utter some words. "I'm sorry I could help you out back then...I still blame myself..."

 _'What's he talking about?'_ Wondered the albino. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Giotto put the photo back in his desk drawer but didn't close it and wiped away his tear.

He coughed, to remove any sound of strain from his voice, "Who is it?"

"Ah, Master Giotto, breakfast is ready. Everyone else is down stairs." It seemed to be one of the butlers.

"Ah, I see. I'll be there in a moment. I have something to tell them after all." Then the blonde looked to where Demetris was, causing her to yelp. How long did he notice? "Sorry about that, Demi. We've got to go down stairs now. I'll be telling the gaurdians about you. I'll meet you there." Giotto waved back as he left, leaving Demetris to blush at the sudden nickname. Her parents back home used it so it felt nice to hear it again.

Before she left, however, she took a small peek at the photo Giotto was looking at earlier. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'M-mom!?' She stared at the picture incredulously. There, in Giotto's arms, was a beautiful woman, with black locks, laughing. It was her mom!

 _'What is she doing here?'_ She frowned, _'I'll talk to Giotto about this later...'_

And then she left to go to the dining room.

 **oOo**  
 **Dining Room - 7:36**  
 **oOo**

Giotto, Demetris, G, Ugetsu, Knuckle and Lampo were all sitting around a long dining table. They were calmly eating their breakfast.

Meanwhile, with Demetris, she could help but sit upside down from the ceiling and stared down at Giotto. 'Why would my mom be in that photo with Giotto? And why with _Giotto?_ Could it be another women? ...No, it couldn't be. I would know. But they way he was talking about her, it sounded as if she was dead. And my mom is most certainly alive. I think...I guess I wouldn't know because I'm not with her right now, but...UGH! You know what I mean. You? Really? I'm talking to myself!'

"...Demetris."

This caught her attention. While she was clutching her head, rubbing it in frustration, it seemed that Giotto was already telling the guardians about her.

Giotto himself, was a bit anxious inside, Demetris hadn't showed up yet and he already told his Guardians about her.

 **oOo**  
 **Mini Flashback**  
 **oOo**

Everyone was almost done with there food and Giotto was waiting for the right moment to mention Demetris. Every now and then, he'd quickly glance at G, who returned the look, wondering if he knew when he should reveal their ghost friend.

Then came the time that the maids and butlers came to take away the plates and The blonde boss figured he'd just go for it. So, when the servants were gone, he spoke up.

"Excuse me, everyone. Before you all go, I just want to discuss some things quickly." Everyone, except G, were all ears as they waited for the news. Giotto fidgeted with his tie a bit before looking at everyone straight in the eyes.

"There's a ghost that will be inhabiting the mansion from now own."

Everything was silent before Knuckle broke the silence. "What do you extremely mean, Giotto?"

"Haha~, Ghosts don't exist." Chuckled Ugetsu. Lampo just paled slightly. He didn't enjoy the fact that a ghost might _actually_ be living in the house. G kept silent

"That's what I thought too, guys. But, I'm serious here. G, help me out, why don't you?" Pleaded Giotto. G scowled before becoming his best friend's saviour.

"Everyone, hold hands." G said bluntly. Everyone was about to object but he interrupted, "just do it."

The three other guardians exchanged looks before reluctantly holding hands. Giotto and G joined the two and they were in a circle. From another's point of view, it would look hilarious, considering it was like they were and occult group. At first, nothing happened. Demetris didn't show up and Ugetsu, Knuckle and Lampo looked at their boss.

"Um...Demetris? Are you there?" No answer. _'That's odd, I can feel her presence here...'_ Giotto thought. Then he tried once more. "Hello?...Demetris?" No answer.

 **oOo**  
 **End of Flashback**  
 **oOo**

Giotto sighed. _'Maybe I'm just imagining Demetris'_ _aura and she's actually still exploring the mansion.'_ However, that thought was completely proven wrong as a voice startled the group.

"Geez~ What happened to that nickname you used earlier~" Demetris was leaning against Giotto's leg. With the exception of the two who already knew her existence, everyone's eyes widened. However, Knuckle and Ugetsu kept their guard up just incase anything happened.

"Whoa! An actual EXTREME ghost!" Exclaimed Knuckle.

"Ha ha! Nice to meet you!" Ugetsu politely greeted iwht a serious tone. Demetris gave a silent wave.

While the other two guardians weren't afraid of her, Lampo was the exception. He gulped and almost all blood drained from his face. With a shaky finger, he pointed towards Demetris. "Giotto...this isn't an illusion...is it." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Giotto nodded and chuckled as Lampo faint on spot.

"I didn't think he'd react like that...is he okay?" Asked Demetris, slightly red with embarrassment and worry. She wasn't _that_ scary, was she?

"Yeah, don't worry. He's just a wimp. He'll be up in a flash." G shrugged it off. And as if on cue, Lampo slowly sat up.

"Ugh...I had a weird dream. I was with the family and there was a...ghost." The greenette trailed of his sentence as he saw everyone in a circle like from his 'dream'. G grumbled before placing his hand on Lampo's shoulder. Said guardian's eyes widened as he saw Demetris and fainted once more.

The little ghost was a tiny bit offended and pouted. "I-I'm that scary?"

"Nah, don't worry about him." G smirked.

Giotto then brought the attention back to him, "Anyways, I wanted everyone to meet Demetris. She had been living in the forest for a few months but now she'll live with us. I met her just a few hours after she had died. She can communicate with us through touch, which is why she's leaning on my leg. She's only 13 years old! You couldn't expect me to leave her alone, would you? And she poses no threat either which is good." The way he was talking about the young girl, made her seem like a pet. So the scene seemed like a little kid begging for their parents to let them keep a dog, or any type of animal.

"Well, okay then. Nice to meet you, Demetris. My name is Knuckle." Said the priest. Knuckle found the fact that ghosts actually exist wasn't all too surprising for him. It must've been a sign sent from God. Though it was a bit saddening to hear that she was 'rejected' from Heaven and Hell and was forced to stay as a ghost. (A/N: Typical Knuckle).

Demetris nodded, "y-yeah. I know your name. As well as you," she looked at Ugetsu, "You're Ugetsu Asari, right?"

The rain guardian blinked before grinning,"Yep! That's me!"

"And then the one who fainted is Lampo." She pointed towards the unconscious man.

"You know, I never did ask how you know this." Giotto realized. Demetris just winked his way with a finger on her lips.

"Secret~"

Giotto frowned but nonetheless, didn't pry. He felt like he'd get an answer soon.

"Well, anyways," began Demetris, "I'm going to go explore the mansion much more! See you!" However, before she left, she whispered in Giotto's ear. "Meet me at the garden at midnight." Then she disappeared.

Everyone in the room just blinked at how fast the conversation went.

"Well, I guess I should get going now. I've got to get back to the church." And so Knuckle left.

"I'll bring Lampo back to his room and explain everything." Smiled Ugetsu as he literally _dragged_ Lampo out the door.

The only ones left in the room were Giotto and G, who were looking at each other.

"That...went better than expected." The blonde suddenly said. G just nodded.

 **TBC**

 **So! How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews so I can fix them up! Also, follow and favourite if you want to continue reading :P I'll be posting the second part of the prologue soon!**

 _-7091-_ _Words_

 _2015/09/28_


	2. Prologue Arc (2)

**Hey! I'm so glad my story already got 2 reviews, 4 favourites and 6 follows! I enjoy reading reviews, so please...review, I guess!**

 **27tunafiamma72: When I was thinking up ideas for this fanfiction, I wanted it to be unique, or at least, be something that wasn't really used. I've seen a few fanfics with ghosts in them but I actually haven't seen OC** _ **being**_ **a ghost. So, I was like, I might as well try, you know?**

 **Sydney Jane Dale: Thanks for being the first review (^w^) Anyways, I'll be sure to look over everything!**

* * *

 **oOo**  
 **In The Garden - 11:30 A.M.**  
 **oOo**

Once Demetris was done exploring everything, she just sat on a garden bench, listening to the birds chirp and the water trickle from the nearby fountains. Letting her mind wander, she laid down on the bench, using her hands as a pillow.

 _'I don't know why I've forgotten until now, but I just remembered the flames...All the guardians have flames... I should go over my knowledge on KHR. I wouldn't want to forget anything important, Since it seems I already forgot about flames.'_ She gazed deeply into the blue sky, using one arm to block her eyes from the blazing sun. _'Sky flames are orange, Storm flames are red, rain flames are blue, cloud flames are purple, sun flames are yellow, lightning flames are green and mist flames are indigo...'_ Demetris then turned her hand towards her face, staring into her palm. _'I wonder if I have flames...wait, can I even use flames as a ghost?'_ She thought for a moment, _'I should be able to. The first generation used them when the Tenth generation was doing their tests...wait...they were even able to materialize! Does that mean that I...'_ Her eyes went wide as she made that realization.

Sitting up, she looked at her hands, clenching them lightly. _'All I need is resolve, right? But...what's a strong enough resolve to create a flame?'_ She took some time thinking. _'Come on, Demetris, think, THINK! It doesn't need to be noble or anything.'_ Demetris almost spent an hour just thinking on it.

So, after talking a small nap and thinking some more, she had a thought. She clenched her fist, closed her eyes and focused. _'I want to help the Vongola famiglia.'_ She chanted this over and over again in her mind. To her surprise, something warm grew in her hand. When she opened them, tiny flame flickered. Her eyes widened with wonder and confusion. Not because she was able to create a flame, but because she's never seen this colour before.

It was Gray.

"W-what? Are there supposed to be any Gray flames?" Just as she said that, the flame grew larger then she could fit in er hand and she yelped. Before she knew it, her whole body engulfed by flames.

 **oOo**  
 **Five minutes earlier - 12:45**  
 **oOo**

Giotto sighed as he continued working on paperwork. Demetris had something to tell him, but what was it? Did she see the photo? If so, then why would she question about it? Maybe there's a connection?

"Guess I'll have to wait for midnight..." He glanced at his clock and couldn't help but wonder what Demetris was doing right now. Seriously, he had grown too attached, his mind was filled with thoughts on the ghost but he didn't understand _why._ He sighed once more. He could already tell this day would be tiring and full of sighs. They haven't even had lunch yet and he's already exhausted (mainly from the paperwork).

He than decided to take a break from the agonizing papers and relax on his chair, maybe look outside the window. He had a good view of the mansion's garden. It always looked magnificent. Though this mansion hadn't been inhabited for long, the garden was one place that everyone took care off. It was a place to cool off, or relax from a hard day of work or stressful mission.

While moving to the window, Giotto's hyper intuition flared alarmingly. His eyes widened, _'something happened in the garden.'_ Without wasting a single second, Giotto took out his gloves and ran down to the back.

 **oOo  
** **Present**  
 **oOo**

When he arrived at the scene, he found a _grey_ fire near one of the benches. He activated HDWM just incase if anything happened. Slowly, the flames disappeared leaving a big puff of smoke. If you looked closely, the silhouette of a girl could be seen. This was when his H.I. began alarming Giotto of something. It wasn't danger, but...something else.

Then, coughing was heard.

"Aw man...Are flames _supposed_ to do that?"

Giotto raised his eye brow for two reasons. 1 - not many people were supposed to know about flames. And 2 - the voice was _very_ familiar.

Finally, the smoke disappeared and a girl with short, black hair, and almost glowing grey eyes with a tint of blue, was seen. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised. Especially after seeing a _grey flame_ blazing on the girl's hair. _'HDWM!?'_ Was the only thing that came to his mind.

The girl was rubbing her head and using a hand to cover her mouth from her coughing fit. When she noticed Giotto staring right at her, she froze slightly, putting on a nervous, crooked smile. "Hello?" She awkwardly waved a hand to get his attention. _'Oh wait, there's no way he could see-'_

"Ch-Chiyoko? I-is that you?" Giotto blurted out. He didn't mean to, but the memories flashed in his mind. The smiles, the screams, the blood...the corpse... To him, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked exactly like _her._ Then, he was slightly startled by a yelp.

"What? Giotto, how are you able to see me? And why did you call me Chiyoko? Do you, by chance, know my mother?" The girl was very surprised.

For Giotto, everything clicked. That voice, the Yelp, and what she said was a huge give away. It was _Demetris_ but a the same time _not._ Her appearance was different. She wasn't even wearing those odd clothes she used to wear. She was back to the white dress she wore only three months back.

Then he remembered what Demetris had said previously. "W-wait...Mother?"

The used-to-be-a-ghost girl nodded slowly. "Yeah...Chiyoko Yūgure... My last name is Yugure."

Giotto paled and continued to stare at Demetris incredulously. The girl tilted her head but her eyes narrowed slightly with caution, "How do _you_ know her?"

"Chiyoko...she was my wife."

 **oOo**  
 **Ugetsu, and Lampo**  
 **oOo**

"Lampo, are you alright now?" Ugetsu asked as he saw his green haired friend awake.

The young man just nodded slowly before clutching his head. "Man...it wasn't a dream...was it."

Ugetsu chuckled. "Nope. We all really did just see a ghost in the...erm, ectoplasm?" In the flesh would be odd to say, considering Demetris was dead and didn't actually _have_ a living body. Wow, the words were all so odd to Ugetsu. Not once had he ever considered the existence of supernatural beings.

"So...that...ghost is actually going to be living with us?" Lampo paled as his memories of the last conversation came back. Lampo tried to be courageous, he really did, but ghosts were just something he didn't know how to handle - It's a given that someone would be frightened. Usually ghosts are just something that parents use to scare their kids so he didn't think much of it when he was younger. He never actually thought he'd actually meet one.

"This ghosts name is Demetris. If Giotto is fine with her, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. So, I guess we should think of her as family now..." Ugetsu nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and Knuckle came inside the room. He was holding a tray with cups filled with tea. He walked over to Lampo, seemingly relieved that he was awake, and gave him a cup. "Here's some tea. It'll help you EXTREMELY calm down."

Lampo accepted it with a nod and took a sip of the warm drink. Knuckle then gave Ugetsu some tea before finding a seat, and taking part in the conversation. "So, what do you think of Demetris?" He asked.

"I think she's fine. If Giotto says she's harmless, then I guess we should believe him. His intuition isn't something to be taken light of, after all. That being said, though, we should be cautious. Besides, didn't you think she looked familiar?" Said Ugetsu.

Both of the other men nodded. "She looks a lot like Chiyoko, doesn't she? Just change her black hair into white and Chiyoko would look like Demetris' twin." Knuckle said.

"Yeah...Chi-nee was pretty awesome. I just wish we could've...saved her." Muttered Lampo. There was dead silence as response to that comment. Ever since Chiyoko died, it affected them as much as it did to their boss, but for him, it was even more.

"We never found her body so...she could still be alive." Spoke a new voice. Once again. The room door opened and G walked in. He had been eavesdropping until then.

"Anyways. Let's stop talking about it. G, what do you know about Demetris? You weren't surprised to hear that a ghost was living with us, only suggesting that you knew her." Ugetsu changed the topic.

"Me and Giotto found her together. Whenever Giotto visited her, I'd sometimes tag along. But only to make sure he came back! You know how he is with paperwork." He ignored the wry smirks he got and slightly smiled. "She's fine. She's actually okay once you get to know her."

Wow, G, practically the king of bad moods and scowls, complimented someone other than Giotto, and actually seemed like he meant it. Noticing the looks on his friends' faces, he grumbled once more.

"What about you, Knuckle?" Ugetsu asked, turning his head towards their ravenet friend.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine, it's a pity, though. It's like She was rejected on going to both heaven and hell, resulting in her becoming a ghost. But I agree with the both of you. I'm sure she's not something to be afraid of," he gave a quick glance to Lampo, "and we should treat her like family."

G nodded. "She was quite hesitant on accepting the offer to stay with us. I heard from Giotto that she refused the offer many times before."

Everyone began staring at Lampo, causing the young man to wince and he sweated nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Well...um...I guess I could try to, you know, get used to her. But! That doesn't mean I can full on like her, ok? Me and supernatural things don't go well together." Everyone else slightly grinned.

"I just wonder how the skylark and pineapple with take this..." Murmured G. Everyone sweatdropped as they were whisked away into their imagination of how the three's first meeting would be.

 **oOo**  
 **Back WIth Giotto and Demetris**  
 **oOo**

Nobody spoke for the next few minutes or so. They just began processing everything that happened. During this time, however, the flame on Demetris' forehead sizzled away and she went on her knees. Giotto caught her quickly but flinched at the contact, _'Her skin is freezing...'_ Demetris was still awake, but she seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes were back to it's pale yellow state and she grew deathly pale. How was she able to materialize?

"So...that means you're my...dad?" Demetris pieced it slowly together but she couldn't believe it for a second. She always knew she wasn't related to the dad she had before she died. What struck her as odd, however, was that their was never a picture of her real dad. Usually someone would keep a picture, right? Even _if_ Giotto _was_ her biological dad, there was no way to explain why she was raised in the future while Giotto was 400+ years in the past. But the photo she saw earlier...there was no mistaking it - it _was_ her mom she had seen only three months ago before her death.

Besides, from the way Giotto spoke about her earlier, it was almost as if her mom was dead. And, she was certain that her mother was alive and breathing. Or, you know, that's what she saw from three months back. Anyways, for all she knew, Giotto could be talking about some other woman who just _happen_ to have the same appearance and name.

The blonde man, who currently had his arms around Demetris, seemed to have the same thoughts and began spewing facts about the Chiyoko he knew.

"Chiyoko Yūgure was...Confident, bold, fearless. She was always up for a new adventure. Always smiling, laughing, living the way she wanted - never letting anyone tell her otherwise. She was the most amazing woman I've ever met." Demetris bit her lip. That sounded _exactly_ like her mom. Giotto continued, "She was so beautiful and talented. Artistic, creative, always thinking up wacky ideas..." The pride and admiration was obvious in his voice, but also regret and sadness. "Unfortunately, a few years after we got married, we got into a problem with the Other families. We had already put our name up there and many families from the mafia were out for our blood. One day, we were attacked..." His voice began to shake, "the mansion was burnt down. I couldn't say good bye to her, I couldn't even be there for her last moments. We never found her body." Demetris didn't have to look up to see that Giotto was crying. His warm tears crashed down on her pale, cold skin.

"But, If you really _are_ my daughter, then...that means Chiyoko...she never died." Giotto's voice perked ever so slightly. However, something didn't feel right in him. Like, he was missing something. He heard Demetris sigh and the cool feeling on his finger tips disappeared. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and saw the girl transparent once more in his arms.

"I guess we've got to change the time for our talk. Let's sit on the bench." Demetris easily escaped Giotto's grasped and sat on the bench that was behind them. Giotto did the same and when he sat on the edge, he saw Demetris sitting side-ways with one leg swinging off the seat and the other connected to his side, slightly bent so he had room to fit.

"There's something I haven't told you yet." Demetris began. She saw the man look at her with anticipation. "I'm from the future."

Giotto blinked before looking at her oddly, "huh?" He gave her a look that was almost saying 'Stop joking'.

"It's true! I came from, roughly 400 years into the future. The reason I know so much about you and Guardians is because of a book." Demetris urged. She also couldn't really say 'anime' and 'manga' since she knew Giotto had no idea what they were. "A Japanese book named Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

The words sounded foreign in Giotto's ears. He recognized the language and it was definitely Japanese, since one of his best friends was from there after all, but the words seemed different from what his friend would speak. So, if she _was_ from the future, then it would make sense that it was different since the language would develop much more.

"In this book, you're the first generation of a mafia famiglia, The Vongola Famiglia. You and all your guardians are in it." Demetris was careful not to reveal anything that would change the future.

"Okay...lets say that what your telling me is true." Giotto ignored the 'it is!' and continued. "That would be a reasonable explanation as to why you know so much about us to an extent. But how would you explain the fact that Chiyoko went to the future and had you there, then you died and came back here."

Demetris began thinking. Somehow, that sounded familiar. What was something that had enough power to do all that? She thought, and thought, and thought, and finally realized that there was one thing that could possibly do that. "The Mare Ring!" She blurted out. Giotto stared at her confusingly but Demetris was too deep in thought to notice, thinking on how this theory would work.

 _'The Sky Mare ring has the power to bring it's user into parallel worlds. Possibly, even future alternate universes, seeing how Shoichi kept finding Byakuran in each future he went to... Plus, the time would be different. Proof of that would be how Tsuna went to the future for months but came back only to find that a few minutes, or maybe hours, passed. But, the Mare Ring only brings the user, not other people. And, since I don't have sky flames, nor does it seem like my mom has it either, what was the source? Maybe it used the Tri-Ni-Set to enhance it's range? Maybe thats it...Looks like I've got to look into it. Only problem is - how? But, why would it do that anyways? Maybe Chiyoko was a special case? Speaking of special, whats up with my flame?'_

She looked up, only to find Giotto close up in her face. "Eep! Giotto, what are you doing?"

"Well, you weren't answering back to me. I got worried. What were you thinking about?" He responded.

"Hey, Giotto, I need to ask you something. Did mom happen to have...something special about her? Like, power or flame-wise?" Demetris asked. Giotto was surprised at the sudden question but regained composure and began thinking himself.

"Well, Chiyoko had a different flame from what any of us had seen. It was gray, like yours earlier, and she seemed to be the only we knew who had it. We named it the Wind Flame. From what we could tell, it looked very soft, but at the same time, powerful. Like, the softer the flame was, the stronger and purer it was, rather then the other flames, in which the bolder the flame was, the purer and more powerful it was. It gave Chiyoko enhanced senses, and she could manipulate the wind and air in the vicinity by will. SHe could enter HDWM like me and you looked exactly like her when you first materialized. Which reminds me, how did you do that?"

"Well, I-" Demetris was interrupted by an explosion that was heard near the front of the mansion. "What was that!?"

Giotto groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "Looks like they're back. Unfortunately, it seems we have to cut this conversation short and go over to where the damage was done, just in case any more of this mansion gets ruined."

Demetris was temporarily confused as to who these people were so she just followed Giotto, who got up and ran into the mansion.

When the two got to the front of the building, it seems that the other guardians were worried as well since all of them were running out of the mansion, shortly following after them.

Everyone just froze as they spotted a familiar platinum blonde man and pineapple styled hair. Both were glaring at each other and were in offensive postions, ready to fight at any moment. That is, until Giotto interupted them.

"Aluade, Daemon!" He walked towards them, speaking there names with a stern voice. It caused shivers to run down everyone's (even Alaude and Daemon) back. The two flinched and looked at Giotto. "What on earth you do think you're doing!? All I wanted was you two to complete a mission _without_ destroying anything. Instead, you two almost erase the existence of a town and begin destroying the mansion like its a peice of trash! D you two have any idea how much paperwork it costs me!?" He began rambling and the guardians had to sweatdrop as Giotto got off track.

Demetris flew over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Um...Giotto? You okay there?"

Luckily, this caught his attention and the once-rambling blonde man looked at Demetris and then back at his cloud and mist guardian. He coughed, removing any anger in his voice. "Ahem, excuse me. But, anyways, I won't be taking this lightly. As punishment, I need you two to not scare our new family member."

At this, Alaude and Daemon lowered their stances (But still gave occasional glares) and looked at Giotto in question.

"Nufufu~ Whats this about a new member?" Smirked Daemon. Demetris had to refrain from fangirling as he did his signature laugh. But at the same time, had to keep herself from cowering behind Giotto. Those two were _very_ intimidating. Much more than anyone else she had met.

Alaude, on the other hand, just kept quiet, waiting for his boss to continue.

"Well, her name is Demetris. I don't want you two doing anything funny, got it?" Giotto gave a silent warning as he spoke. The man turned towards Demetris and whispered, "Do you think you can try materializing again? I don't think those two would be comfortable with you touching them, nor would they be okay with me holding their hands."

Demetris nodded. She knew what he meant. Those two weren't as welcoming as the other guardians. She wasn't sure if she could materialize, but it was worth a shot. She tried activating a flame, but nothing happened. She sighed in disappointment. _'Guess I was naive to think I could just go into HDWM without any training whatsoever.'_

She hesitated before flying next to Alaude and Daemon (Who were surprisingy closer to eachother than she would've expected, since, you know, they hate each other) and grasped each of their shoulders.

She began sweating bullets as the two immediately snapped their heads and gaze towards her. "Y-yo..."

"Nufufufu~ what's this? A petty illusionist trying to trick me?" Those words by Daemon was like a stab to the heart. A metaphorical arrow went throw her chest, causing the chibi inside her mind to sulk. 'Petty? He's calling me a petty illusion?'

"Hn." Alaude turned his head, indifferent as ever.

"I'm not an illusion!" Demetris protested. Giotto could practically hear the conversation, so he took this as a time to step in. Much to Daemon's consent, Giotto grabbed his shoulder and Demetris appeared in his view.

"Daemon, I know it's pretty crazy, but Demetris isn't an illusion. She's a ghost. Besides, you of all people should know whether or not she's an illusion." Daemon looked at Giotto, then at Demetris.

"Nufufu~ I suppose you're right. But the existence of supernatural forms is quite far fetched, don't you think?" Daemon said.

"Well at least I'm not a melon..." Murmured Demetris. Unfortunately, Daemon heard her and a vain popped.

"What was that?" he chuckled evilly. Demetris inwardly cursed but shook her head vigorously, holding her hands up in protest. She didn't want to die by the hands of a melon yet! Or ever!

"What's the meaning of this, Giotto?" Alaude demanded.

"Ah, well, you see, I met Demetris a few months back. And- you know what's! I'll finish explaining later. It's almost lunch time. I'm sure you're tired, I know I am...Let's just finish this at the dining table." The blonde man sighed. He then began walking towards the mansion. Then he stopped just before leaving.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be busy for the rest of the week, I have to go out and meet Cozart. Can all of you guys take turns on keeping Demetris company? Thanks." He gave an innocent smile and retreated for his office before anyone protested.

"He just tried to escape paperwork, didn't he?" Sighed G. Everyone nodded, still staring blankly at the door Giotto had just left from. "Well, I guess you heard the man. We'll have to take turns showing Demetris around."

Meanwhile, Demetris wanted to protest but she knew she wouldn't be able to change their minds. Besides, she couldn't exactly speak to everyone at the same time right now.

After a bit of arguing, they all made a schedule.

Monday - G  
Tuesday - Ugetsu  
Wednesday - Knuckle  
Thursday - Lampo  
Friday - Daemon  
Saturday - Alaude

Demetris was a bit relieved she didn't have to face the two most dangerous Vongola Guardians.

"You got that, Demetris?" G asked, looking around since he didn't know where the little girl was. Demetris went over to him and nodded.

This week was going to long.

* * *

 **So, this chapter isn't as long as the first. I didn't want to make it too long since it would seem boring. Tell me what you liked and didn't like in the reviews! Next chapter will probably be the last of the Prologues. Then it'll be off with the Daily Life Arc! YAY! I'M SO EXCITED! I'VE ALREADY GOT A BUNCH OF THINGS PLANNED~ Lets just hope I don't go overboard (=3=)**


	3. Prologue Arc (3)

**Wow! This took longer than expected! Sorry 'bout that!**

 **First and foremost, I wanted to clear up something just incase you noticed this and were confused -**  
 **Demetris calls the guardians 'Nii-san' because Japanese is her native language. Since she's used to it, it's a given she would call people by Japanese honourifics.**

 **Also, the reason Lampo called Chiyoko 'Chi-nee' it's because of the same reason, except the other way around. Chiyoko is japanese so she's kinda used to being called with japanese honorifics like 'Nee-san'.**

 **Another thing - I lied :P The prologue won't be just a few chapters, I'm turning it into an arc. 'Prologue Arc' sounds about right. Hope you can wait a bit longer till the Daily Life Arc.**

 **Now for some reviews:**

 **27Tuna-Fiamme72 :** Thanks again for the encouraging review (^.^)  
 **river-san:** Thanks!  
 **13thSleepingCat:** Yeah, I'll probably go overboard without even trying anyways.  
 **HellFire000:** Thats true. I haven't seen many OC stories that are set, or start in the First Gen period. And I am very excited to reveal everything but it will be in due time (o3o)  
 **KHR Fan:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Anyways, I don't like making long A/N's before a chapter so let's get started! I hope I've got a good grasp on the guardian's personalities and write it correctly.**

* * *

 **oOo**  
 **Monday**  
 **oOo**

The first night came pretty quickly, and the next thing Demetris knew, it was Monday. And the first person on the schedule to accompany her today, was G. She didn't really expect much from the right hand man, since he wasn't the type of guy to interact socially with others that well. Demetris could tell that G was a very fine gentlemen with manners, but sometimes he just didn't know how to properly project his emotions.

Demetris, that night, had slept outside and probably stayed up majority of the night just thinking about the day she had. She was definitely still in shock to hear that Giotto was most likely her dad. There were still so many questions she wanted to ask.

For example, her flames. It seems that she and her mom have the same flames. She never heard of wind flames, so, quite possible, the story changed because of Demetris' arrival. Or maybe, the show she knew from back when she was alive was really just an alternate universe of the world she's in now!? Nah, she's just thinking too much. (Though the possibility was still there).

Anyways, now Demetris was wandering around the mansion, looking for G. They hadn't really planned a time to meet up so now Demetris was left to search for the storm guardian.

While walking, she was reminded that the mansion was burned down who knows how long ago. That explained why everything looked so new. It was also very quiet, when she first arrived, she didn't think much of it because she figured it was because Alaude and Daemon. But thinking on it now, those two wouldn't make a difference.

She also couldn't help but wonder WHY THERE WERE SO MANY ROOMS! Most of the flipping rooms were empty, and they gave of a sort of creepy feeing. Some of the rooms were empty, some of the walls were slightly burnt, while others were lightly furnished, with maybe a couch and table set out. What would the servants and guardians do in these rooms anyways?

Scratch that. What do the guardians _do_ anyways? When they weren't on missions or training, what was it they spent their free time on?

After aimlessly wandering the halls, Demetris heard the familiar growling of G coming from inside a room. Hovering over to the door, she placed an ear against it (it seems like it didn't process in her mind that she could just go through the doors and not be seen by G whatsoever).

"Damn. Looks like I won't be able to make it in time..." A piece of glass breaking was heard. "Oh! Shit. Did not mean to do that..."

Demetris' eyebrows furrowed as she listened. What in the world was G doing? She was about to open the door, when she heard footsteps and the door knob turning. G just walked out, scowling, with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah! G-G-nii!" She still really wasn't used to calling him that even _if_ she was the one who suggested it. She grabbed his shoulder as she caught his attention. G turned around and glared.

"What!?"

"EEEK!" Demetris threw her hands up in defence. "S-sorry..."

G's glare softened when he saw Demetris. "No, it's fine. Sorry...about that."

"It's okay...Um...what were you doing inside that room?" Demetris looked back at the door of said room. She couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing you should worry about." G quickly replied. Demetris narrowed her eyes skeptically but decided not to ask. Maybe he'll tell her later in the day.

"Well, can we go outside for a bit? Now that I've been outdoors for most of my time here, I got too use to it and now it feels weird whenever I'm inside." She smiled sheepishly. G obliged, nonetheless, and the two walked outside. They decided to take a small walk in the forest near the mansion. It was also the place where Demetris had lived in so she knew all the paths, shortcuts, and so on.

It was silent for most of the time and While Demetris flew over G with her hands touching his shoulders, she kept biting her lip in hesitation. _'Sh-Should I ask? I-I mean, who knows how he'll r-react...'_ She rubbed the back of her neck. _'Well, I need answers or else I might die from curiosity.'_

"Hey, G-nii?" The pinkette (G: ITS RED!) turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...Do you know of the name, Chiyoko Yūgure?" She said it. She actually asked. She saw G freeze on spot, and so she stopped as well (she had to anyways).

"What's with this sudden mention?" His voice went cold, filled with anger and suspicion.

"W-Well," She should just trust him, "My last name...it's Yūgure. My full name is Demetris Yūgure." Just like she thought, G paled and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped and he just looked up and kept staring at Demetris. _'I don't blame him...'_ Demetris thought.

"Wait, what!? That makes no sense? You're lying." G exclaimed. "God damnit, you _must_ be a spy, aren't you!?"

"No, I'm not! I even discussed this with Giotto! H-he's apparently my dad...and well...oh man, I didn't think it would be this hard to explain." She gentle dropped down and sat next to G's legs. Maybe she should start from the beginning. She knows the guardians well enough to trust them with this kind of thing.

And so, she began explaining from the very start. How she was able to materialize and that she had wind flames, to when she and Giotto spoke.

"This still doesn't mean I believe you. For all I know, you could be making this up." He glared to no one in particular and Demetris held her breath, "but I guess I know you wouldn't harm us in any way..."

Hearing this, the little ghost girl died in relief. "It's true. I'm not lying. I would show you that I can materialize, but I'm not really sure how I did it myself. It kinda just...happened. I tried doing it yesterday, about an hour after I first did it, but I couldn't materialize, let alone create a flame."

"Your resolve is just too weak. That's why." Scoffed G. "You can't rely on a weak promise that has multiple loopholes. You need to be serious, and the feelings you hold should be firm."

"Then, what should my resolve be?"

"Well, I don't know." He said bluntly. Demetris sweatdropped. "Look, it shouldn't just be 'helping the Vongola Famiglia'. With that, you could twist the resolve into something more sinister."

Demetris nodded her head, sort of understanding what he meant. With the resolve she used, for someone else, it could be 'helping the Vongola famiglia' as in 'create problems for the Vongola and call it helping'. But she couldn't exactly 'bet her life' on something since she didn't have a life to bet with. Though she _does_ have an existence. "I see what you mean. But it's hard to find resolves that hold no loopholes like you mentioned."

"It's actually not too hard. You just need to trust your instincts. The little voice inside your head can be more helpful then you think." Said G. Demetris nodded once more.

After a few more minutes of silence and staying in once place, Demetris smiled to herself. "Okay. I think I've got it." She closed her eyes and began chanting her resolve in her mind. To her surprise, a large flame flickered in her hand. However, it was very bold and...dark. It was a dark shade of grey and felt heavy in her arms. She frowned at it's appearance but was nonetheless satisfied that it worked. Plus, it wasn't flaming her body like a turkey.

"Wow, what was your resolve that you made such a big flame?" G asked, clearly astonished.

Demetris looked up and winked with a finger over her lips. "Secret~" she chuckled but frowned once more. "Although, it's not very pure. It's really heavy in my hands too."

"What are you talking about? If a flame is bold, it means it's pure and powerful, right?" The red haired man asked in confusion.

"No. That's only with the other flames. With wind flames, a very dark and bold flame means it's pretty weak. Giotto said that the more softer it seemed and transparent it looked, the stronger it is." Demetris quickly reminded.

"Ah, right. Chiyoko explained about her flames back then..." G seemed a bit weak when saying Chiyoko's name.

"My mother...about her. What...what was she like?" Demetris didn't exactly get a full answer (or statement) from Giotto so she was curious as to what the other members knew about her.

"She was a troublesome woman, I can say that." Demetris frowned at that. "But she was fine. It would feel weird when she wasn't normally around to cheer everyone up. She's the flute-idiot's cousin, did you know?" Demetris' eyes widened slightly but she shook her head, saying she didn't. That's a surprise. Ugetsu is her uncle. "She always got us involved with these crazy schemes of hers, sometimes they even almost got us killed... But she was always up to take risks and was like my partner in crime. Nobody could drag her down or control her. She lived life like there was no tomorrow - free and reckless. But at the same time, she was kind and caring. Always putting herself before others. You two have the same aura, you know? I can tell you have the same feel for adventure like she did, am I right?"

Demetris nodded but stayed quiet. It was nice to hear what others had to say about her mother. Plus, it seemed to he,p calm G down. Her mother must've left a huge impact on them.

"Now... Enough about that. What do you want to do?" G said, changing the subject.

"Um...can I see your bow?" Demetris asked. When she saw it in the anime, she was amazed at how it looked. She always liked archery. G took out his bow but kept it in hand.

"It's not too interesting." G mumbled.

"Are you kidding? Archery is one of my hobbies, I even took lessons back before I...you know. I wasn't the best, but I'm confident to say that I can hit a bullseye three times in a row." Demetris' eyes sparkled as she examined the weapon even more.

"Want me to teach you?" Demetris looked up with wonder shining in her eyes like a puppy finding it's owner. "I'm not sure how useful it'll be since you can't exactly hold a bow, but we can work it out."

Demetris nodded her head vigorously. She had practiced every now and then when she was still living in the forest, but she hadn't had anyone help her out with her form and such in a while.

And so, the two went back to the Mansion.

 **oOo**  
 **Vongola Mansion, Target Room**  
 **oOo**

"I'd rather we practice inside just incase I accidentally hit something I don't mean to hit." G said as they entered a large room. "This is where I usually practice if I can't train outdoors." Demetris remained in his back, piggyback style, as he began setting up some targets. Demetris helped out by putting out some targets and grabbing extra arrows.

"Do you think you can use an actual bow?" G asked while holding out one of the practice bows. Demetris jumped off his back and onto the groun but kept a foot touching him.

"I can try..." She slowly went for the bow and stared at her hands incredulously as she picked up the solid object like it was a feather. Normally, it would be quite heavy, that, and because she's a ghost, she has no physical strength and so it would've gone right through. Maybe her materializing awakened something? "Whoa..."

She gingerly brought it up, scared it might fall at any moment, for closer examination. It was just a simple bow. She didn't expect much from a bow created 400 years from the past (or at least 400 years for her). It was close to one metre and the strings seemed strong. She pulled the string back and the vibration sent throughout the weapon when she released the string felt nice. She smiled. Unbeknownst to her, G gazed at her thoughtfully, lost in his own LaLa land.

"Okay! Let's go!" Exclaimed Demetris. G smirked.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He teased. Then he grabbed a few wooden arrows and the training session began.

 **oOo**  
 **Time Skip to two hours later**  
 **oOo**

Demetris was glad her energy wasn't wasted as quickly as she did before. If she had her weak stamina from her previous life, she'd be exhausted. The training escalated pretty quickly and it was quite challenging.

Also, when training, though she was invisible to G, the bow and arrow were still visible. G said he didn't need to check her anymore after they went over a few things.

She had to start off by shooting on specific markings on targets that were placed randomly around the room. What made it harder was that they were moving in all directions. Demetris wasn't used to moving targets so she messed up most of her shots. Then she was told to his a bullseye on the same target and on the same spot three times, penetrating each arrow. She thought it was almost impossible since they were only seen in movies, but when G demonstrated, she was quite awed to see him shoot the three arrows as if it were nothing. It took her several tries just to get one through another.

Then came the hardest part. For extreme training, G began running around the room while holding targets. Demetris was told to try and his the targets without hitting him. Demetris didn't like the idea but was forced to try anyways. Lucky for the both of them, she didn't miss any shot, but they were mostly near the edge. There were a few close calls here and there but it somehow worked out in the end.

"Man! That last training bit was too hardcore. What if I missed!?" Demetris shivered at the thought.

"Well, what ever. I'm still alive, you got training, it's all good in the end." G shrugged as he packed up his things.

Demetris just gave of a soft grumble.

The rest of the day last with talking, eating (or in Demetris' case, watching him eat), and the day was over quickly. After dinner, G left for his room and Demetris followed quickly after.

"G-nii..." The little girl fidgeted a bit with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Th-thanks for today. I had a-a lot of fun!"

G gave her a kind smile, the first one she's ever seen him make. "I did too, kid. Let's do it again sometime. Just make sure to work on your aim."

"H-Hey! It's not my fault they were moving..." Demetris pouted as she watched G's retreating figure. Surprisingly, today wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She saw a side of G she didn't know he had.

 **oOo**  
 **Tuesday**  
 **oOo**

Demetris didn't know what to expect for today. Ugetsu was very polite. He was just like Yamamoto Takeshi, except more serious. He wasn't as clueless. She knew he still had that airy, and comforting feeling, like from when they first met. She needed to try her best not to get overly excited. Yamamoto Takeshi was one of her favourite characters, and he looks _a lot_ like Ugetsu; They probably have biggest resemblance out of all the other guardians.

And to think - Ugetsu was her uncle. After breakfast was served, she spotted Ugetsu in the garden, practicing with his flute. She quickly flew over to him.

"Hey, Ugetsu-nii!" Said man jumped back in surprise and alert. His eyes narrowed as he turned around, placing a hand over his sword hilt, but they softened after spotting Demetris.

Calling Ugetsu 'uncle' or 'Jii-san' felt kind of weird since he was so young. So she just stuck to calling him with 'nii-san'.

"Ah. Demetris. Sorry about that. You surprised me." He grinned sheepishly, then blinked, realizing what she called him. "Ugetsu-nii?" He repeated.

"A-ah! You d-don't mind I-if I call you that, r-right?" She forgot to ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I don't mind at all! I just didn't expect you to be native in Japanese. I guess that's something we have in common." Ugetsu chuckled. Demetris nodded in understanding. She never did tell the others more about her.

"Then, let's start over with introductions. Just say things like your name, likes, dislikes, ambition, stuff like that." Demetris suggested. While speaking, she couldn't help but think of Kakashi from Naruto. Ugetsu nodded.

"Sure. My name is Ugetsu Asari. I'm currently 26 years old. I like nature, playing the flute, reading, practicing with my sword and much more. I dislike anyone who harms innocent people and killing. I left Japan to stay by Giotto's side, becoming his Rain Guardian." He said.

Demetris nodded. She hesitated ever so slightly before continuing. "Okay. Hi! My name is Demetris...Yūgure. I love nature, ramen, reading (more like manga and fanfiction, but he didn't need to know that), art, my own freedom and adventure. I dislike power craved people and spicy things. I used to live in Japan before I died and ended up in a forest, where I met Giotto and G."

Demetris wasn't sure if the look on Ugetsu's face meant he was surprised, confused, or suspicious. But certainly, his jaw dropped.

"Eh!? Yūgure?" Ugetsu let this information process in his mind. 'Is that why she looks so much like Chiyoko? Because she's actually related to her?'

"I'm her daughter." Answered Demetris, almost reading his thoughts.

"Then that makes you my...niece?"

"I guess... Though, you actually believe me? Y-You don't think I'm lying or anything?" It was very surprising. She would've at least though he'd show _some_ suspicion.

"Well, you don't cross me as someone who lies about these kinds of things. Besides, it explains why you look so much like Chiyoko." Ugetsu smiled warmly. 'That's also what G said... They speak as if they know me so well. Is it because I'm like my mom?' Demetris wondered.

"Well, I'm just surprised that Giotto never told us Chiyoko was pregnant. Though. If what you say is true, then how would Chiyoko have a daughter at age 14?"

"Oh! That's not it at all! Giotto never knew Chiyoko was pregnant...and I was born in a different time."

"What do you mean by that?" It was a simple question but held a _lot_ of meaning. It also meant she had to explain her story _again. 'I'm going to have the explain this to every other guardian...don't I?'_ She sweatdropped at the thought. But anyways, she explained the same things she told G. Ugetsu nodded every once and a while, asking some questions, but seemed to understand everything she told him.

"So, your from the future where me and everyone else here are just fictional characters? 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', huh?" Ugetsu quickly summarized. "So you really are my niece, huh?"

"Yeah. I can still call you Ugetsu-nii, right? It just feels weird calling you uncle since your so young." Demetris said.

"Yeah! That's fine with me. Now, enough with this. What do you want to do?" Asked Ugetsu. Demetris stopped for a moment. What _did_ she want to do? Quite frankly, she didn't care as long as it was entertaining. Or maybe she could practice with her wind flames. Though now that she thought about it, she's only really been in the forest and Vongola mansion.

"Can we maybe look around town? I've never been to Italy before and I only stayed in the forest for three months before coming here."

"Sure!"

 **oOo**  
 **In Town**  
 **oOo**

The two walked around town with Demetris' arm wrapped around Ugetsu's. The town was very lively. Kids ran around every corner, playing tag or racing to look at a shop. Adults walked peacefully and couples were handed in hand as they all walked different ways. Demetris' couldnt remember the last time she saw a place so...amazing. Her eyes glowed with wonder as she stared at different things,

"Whoa..." Was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

"Haha! This town has is a beautiful place to live in. It's here everyone knows everyone' snakes and not much crime happens here that's not involved with any blood thirsty mafia family members. I'm glad this is the town near our mansion." Ugetsu smiled.

As they continued on along the busy street, Demetris noticed a lot of people waving at her uncle. Kids even stopped by to talk to him.

"You're very popular, huh?" She chuckled.

"Well, I'm not as popular as Giotto. He attracts all the ladies attention." He laughed at that. "But the children are quite fond with me."

"I can see why. Your comfortable to be around and kind hearted. You don't see that many people around. You're very good with children too." Demetris smiled. Ugetsu grinned with pink tinting his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Thanks...You should've seen your mother, though. She was known by everybody, though not always with good impressions. Many people would say hello on the streets. Not to mention she was very childish and played with the kids." Ugetsu laughed in remembrance of all the moments. "How about I buy you something?" He suddenly changed topic.

"You don't need to! It's enough that you're already showing me around..." Demetris declined. Besides, what would she do with an inanimate object that won't last as long as her existence in this world.

"It's fine. I just want to do something for the only family member I know now..." Ugetsu commented sadly. Demetris bit her lip.

'Oh NO! He did _not_ just try to guilt trip me! But, I have to say, I did spot something I liked back when we entered the...' She shook her head. 'That seemed really expensive...'

"Don't hesitate to ask for something. It can be worth thousands and I wouldn't care." He added. He was awfully pushy about this. Demetris sighed and nodded. If it made Ugetsu happy, then she would mind.

"Then...there was something I spotted in that craft store when we first came."

"Got it!" He laughed. The two then strolled over to the store.

 **oOo**  
 **In the Craft Shop**  
 **oOo**

To Demetris, the shop looked like a toy store and she was the child. There were chiseled wooden blocks, shaped into different things like animals or tops. Sheets of coloured paper were folded, creating decorations that were hung from the ceilings. Little dolls were lined up in shelves and there was a beautifully crafted rocking chair in one of the corners. She truly felt like a kid again (even if she still was technically one).

She examined all the items before pointing to a certain paint brush.

"There. I was thinking of getting that."

Ugetsu chuckled as Demetris looked around the room like a child but nodded when she requested to get a paint brush that was set alone on a high shelf. There were no other brushes of its kind seen anywhere. The handle was metal but it had a vine-like pattern swirling in different patterns engraved on it. The brush, itself, looked silky to the touch and strong, almost like it was uneasily broken. On the opposite side of the brush, there was what seemed to be a cap on it, suggesting that there was something else concealed under it.

Ugetsu grabbed it from its spot and went to the counter. "Hello Albert. I'd like to buy this, please."

The man watching the counter, Albert, smiled warmly at Ugetsu. "Ah, Afternoon Mr. Asari. Out for a stroll?"

"Yes, something like that." The rain guardian grinned.

The man before him nodded before examining the item that Ugetsu wanted to buy. "Well, what a surprise. An owner has come to claim you after all." He chuckled. "This tool has been sitting on that shelf for more that twenty years. Quite a pity, really. It seems so useful too. The craftsmanship is quite splendid, if I do say so myself. And it's quite amazing how it's withstood twenty plus years in the dark. You have a good eye."

"Actually, My friend passed by here and spotted the paint brush. I'm simply here to take it as a gift for her." Ugetsu stated.

"Of course, well, send my regards to that friend of yours." Albert smiled.

"So, how much will it be?" Ugetsu asked, ready to pay whatever expenses it had,

"Well, I have no more use for this brush, seeing as I am not an artist. Obviously, no one else is too or someone would've claimed it a while ago. Since your friend spotted this, I assume they will put it to good use. That's all I really ask for when people come by and purchases anything from my store, therefore, I insist that you take it for free. Besides, with all the good you're doing in this town, I feel this is only right." He said.

Ugetsu was going to protest but he saw the smile on Alberts's face and decided otherwise. "Alright. If it's fine with you then...Thank you very much."

"The pleasure is all mine."

As Ugetsu walked out of the store, he turned to Demetris who was still holding on to his arm, still silent. She eyed the paint brush in his hand with a gentle gaze before looking up to her uncle.

"I feel kind of bad to take this for free, but I couldn't say no to Albert's smile. He seemed so delighted to give this to me." He sighed. Demetris chuckled. "So, what are you going to be using this brush for?"

"When I was still alive, I loved to draw. Other than archery, it was my favourite thing to do. I was a pretty good artist - Though, that's what my friends would say. I was pretty self conscious of my art but I would feel better about it when my mom praised me. She'd always make it seem right...Kami, I miss my family so much."

"What was your family like?" Asked Ugetsu. As they were talking, they made it to a small bench, so, they sat down.

"I came from a five person family. Though, I had a step dad, since, Giotto is here. His name was Kenma. He was a really cool dad. He'd always take me out and play with me when I was younger, he'd help me train archery and loved pranking me and my siblings every now and then." She chuckled. "Then were my siblings I had an older sister and younger brother. My sister, Saeko-nee, she's 16. She's funny and smart, always the best person to ask for advice. She was one of those popular people in school that everyone loved to hang around but not have a full relationship with. She only had a few people whom she could actually call friends. Then was my little brother Natsume. Or Nat, as we'd call him. He should be 10 in a few days now. He was adorable. I remember I'd always dress him up as a girl, hehe! He didn't like it but, whatever." She laughed at all the good times. "Though he could be annoying sometimes, he'd always try and help out in the best way he could."

She spoke in past tense since she didn't know what her family was like now. Were they still mourning over her death? She'll never know.

"They seem nice." Ugetsu said.

"Yeah...My mom, Chiyoko," I noticed him tense up slightly but I continued, "was the best. Since she was my only biological relative I knew. She told me she was an orphan which is why I never had grandparents. She was would always draw or paint with me. She'd give me tips in school and she was never mad, which is why I don't think I've ever been angry with anyone in my whole life because of the morals she taught me. 'Direct your anger towards problems, not people. And if that person is the problem, then...screw them!' ...Okay, That one wasn't the best moral but, it still had a big impact on my personality." Demetris sweatdropped. It sounded better in her head.

"Chiyoko was quite the amazing woman. We weren't that close as cousins but we were still family so we looked out for each other." Ugetsu said. "You look so much like her."

"Yeah. I've heard I look a lot like her when I materialized. It seems that Giotto mistook me as her."

"I can see why. If your hair was black, you would look just like her."

"Actually, my natural colour is black. I guess it changed colour when I arrived here. Though, I'm not sure, I haven't looked at myself in the mirror yet, and I don't think I'm ever going to..." She trailed off. She had no physical body to use so she wouldn't be able to look at herself in ghost form. But, from what she gathered, she knew her hair was white. She then suddenly noticed Ugetsu staring at her thoughtfully. She shuffled slightly at his gaze which made her feel uneasy. "...What?"

"Can you try materializing now?" Was his sudden question.

"What? Why are you asking me to do that now?"

He shurgged. "I don't know. I just feel like it."

Demetris sweat dropped at his bluntness but took his request into consideration. "I mean, I'm not sure if I can do it again. I've already tried before." She remembered back to the time she showed G her flame.

"Hmm...Just try. I mean, you'll never get better if you don't work hard on it." Insisted Ugetsu.

Demetris was hesitant but nodded. "Okay..." She had to admit, Ugetsu had a point. So, she went from a safe distance from her uncle (So then she wouldn't accidentally burn him) and looked around incase of any people coming by. Luckily, they were alone in a park

Demetris held her right hand out with the left as support and closed her eyes, letting her mind envelope her. However, only one thought came to her - her resolve. She chanted it over and over again in her mind. Suddenly, her flame's energy began gathering in her body, and it felt like a large gust of wind pushing her from all angles, inside and out. It was tough, considering she didn't have any training whatsoever. It was almost as if her body only just registered the stress it was taking from her flame's power. The other two times she used them, it was nothing like this. But it was probably because she was only creating a small flame for a short period of time. This time, she had to take complete control over it.

Back when she was using her flames for the first two times, her energy and 'body' was trying to balance out the sudden burst of power caused by her wind flames, which was why she felt no pain. But now, it was well aware of the damage it was receiving from trying to gather flames with no training. The environment around her were also affected by the strong winds of power. Ugetsu just watched silently at the source it was coming from, safely assuming it was caused by Demetris.

Demetris slowly peeked from her closed eyes and saw a tiny flame flickering, growing millimetre by millimetre each few seconds. It was overwhelming and she could tell she wouldn't last too long without affecting something in her body. The resolve in her hands were still increasing, and increasing, and increasing, until...it fizzled away?

The albino froze blinked a few times at her smoking hand. "...eh?" Her face went blank as she tried processing what just happened.

"Um..." Ugetsu looked at the now lonely surroundings with him only there. He had seen the amazing waves of energy Demetris was emitting, but it disappeared so suddenly, it surprised him. "Wh-what just happened...?"

Demetris could just barely make it to the bench until she collapsed on the free space next to Ugetsu from exhaustion. "Welp, the didn't work." She sighed and the inner chibi inside her mind sulked in a corner one she now dubbed the 'emo corner'.

"I guess so." sighed Ugetsu. He was honestly disappointed. He wanted to know what Demetris looked like when she was materialized. Would she look like Chiyoko? That was really only reason he asked Demetris to try. Thinking back, it was quite selfish of him. "Sorry for making you do that."

"No, no. Its fine! I mean, you're right. I should just practice." Demetris assured, before frowing once more and looking at her previously lit hand. "The pressure was really strong, though...I guess I really _do_ need practice. A lot of it." She looked back at her uncle, "Whatever. i guess I can't get it on my first try."

"You already did." He chuckled. When? Oh...

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, I think tha-"

A shrill shriek interupted their conversation. "Kyaa! Please stop that! NO!"

Without hesitation, Ugetsu ran towards the source, with Demetris desperately cling to his back.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **And DONE! Okay, so I sorta left it at a cliff hanger, not really. It's really cliche, I know, but whatever...**

 **Also - Happy Belated Birthday, Tsuna! Reborn!**

 **Forgive any mistakes I've made! Point some out and I'll try to fix them! Don't forget to review ^U^ Reading them is always so interesting!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Prologue Arc (4)

**Yo! YellowMelow here again! Finally, I finished this chapter _ I'm really new to writing fighting scenes so sorry if the detail is vague! I hope I can improve in future chapters!**

 **I had to redo this chapter because my tab reloaded for no damn reason and I forgot to save my work** **(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**

 **Replies to your reviews (I'm probably gonna just put these at the end of every chapter):**

 **valery-chan:** Yep! But, in this fanfiction, wind flames will be more of the, I guess, calmer version and are entirely different. After all, you can always have a windy day without a storm!  
 **27tunafiamma72:** Glad you're still enjoying the story xD  
 **PrettyStarsInTheSky:** Yas! I shall give more :P  
 **angelacorus:** :D

 **I'm rereading Haikyu (Meh favourite sport anime evah) and I can't wait for the next episode of season 2! I'm also waiting for Steven Universe to come out with new episodes! ACK! Why can't Rebecca Sugar be faster! T^T ONE EPISODE A WEEK IS NOT ENOUGH! AND I NEED MORE STEVONNIE MOMENTS!**

 **Okay, anyways...So please enjoy! STORY...START!**

* * *

 **oOo**  
 **Shady Alleyway - Still Tuesday**  
 **oOo**

Some people are the kind who love to help people - they'll do anything to protect even someone they don't even know with their life. Demetris is not one of these people. Sure, she liked to help people out when their in a pinch, but never in her life had she ever been in an actual fight with just her fist or simple weapon to use. So, after helplessly dangling on Ugetsu's neck and finding a woman being pinned by three men in mysterious black suits in a super shady alley way, she had no idea WHAT to do! She barely had any strength in her form, nor did she have a weapon to use! Sure, Ugetsu could handle it, but you never know what could happen in situations like these. Will they kidnap the woman and use her as a hostage? Blackmail?

Watching these three men (Who were undoubtedly in the mafia) definitely made Demetris' blood boil (figure of speech, of course). However, she couldn't find it in herself to want to kill them either. It just wasn't her style. She watched as her uncle stared at the three, obviously glaring, or at least, turning into what she would call 'Hitman mode'.

"What do you three think you're doing?" He spoke with a deadly calm voice. Despite the calmness, it was cold and rough.

The three didn't look at all intimidated;They just began egging him on.

"Huh? Hah! Andrew, Pedro, look who it is!" Laughed one man. There eyes held recognition, which meant they most likely knew who they were dealing with. Even so, they weren't at all scared. In fact, they were quite confident.

"Hmm? Ah, it's that sword bastard. I knew we'd run into him. Didn't think it'd be this soon." The man now named Andrew smirked. These two were oddly confident of their own skills.

"Tch! At least boss'll be satisfied when we bring back his head." Pedro licked his lips and Demetris could feel a shiver running through her body. 'These guys are super creepy...' she inwardly cried as she cowered behind Ugetsu's back.

"You three, I suggest you leave here immediately." Ugetsu tried reasoning, "Or I have no choice but to use force."

 _'Uuwaaah~ Ugetsu-nii can be really scary...'_ Was Demetris' instant thought. She watched as Ugetsu slowly lifted the hilt of his sword.

This warning only made the three men glare. Pedro began snickering. "HAHA! Allen, you mind if I take on this guy?"

The first man, now named Allen, shrugged, "Whatever, just make it quick." The woman, who had fallen victim to the three, tried escaping, only to be caught be her arm in Allen and Andrew's grip.

As Pedro began walking foreward, Demetris couldn't help but gulp. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." She murmered as Pedro came closer and closer. Finally, the man stopped after he was a few metres away from her and Ugetsu. She could her her uncle sigh before the sound of a metal rubbing metal was heard. Ugetsu had finally taken out his long sword. He still kept his smaller irregular swords hidden, so she could only assume that he didn't think he'd need it.

She decided to watch this fight from a distance and so she flew up to the wall, getting an almost birds-eye-view of everyone. Pedro decided to make the first move and begin by holding out his knife with his left hand and sprinting forward.

 _'Eh? Is he just gonna use a straight forward attack? Those are so readable...'_ thought Demetris as she watched. However, once Pedro was a few more inches a way, he spun to the left and it was as if he had disappeared from Ugetsu's range of view. Ugetsu could feel his presence from behind and easily blocked a stabbed with his sword.

Demetris looked with awe, _'He's (Pedro) surprisingly fast...'_

"Heh...you're pretty light on our feet, huh?" commented Ugetsu. Demetris could see Pedro smirk and looked behind Ugetsu to see why.

"Eep! Ugetsu-nii, watch out!" Yelled Demetris. And as is he could hear her (since, you know, he wouldn't be able to 'cause she's a ghost...), his head did a 160 and narrowly dodged a bullet coming his way. Allen was holding out a pistol.

"Ah~ Pedro, you're taking forever." He sighed.

"They've only been fighting for 15 seconds..." Sweatdropped Demetris. Which reminded her..."Oh my kami!" Pedro's eyes were wide and blood trickled from his forehead. His body went limp and he fell to the ground, a gun hole on his head in clear view. "That dude has 0 patience... **(No chill, bruh xD)** "

Allen walked forward, leaving the woman in Andrew's hold, and twirled his pistol by his finger. He looked down at his former comrade's (If you could call him that) body and spat, "Even after all that talk about killing the sword bastard in ten seconds."

Demetris just froze. 'This guy...killing his own ally without any remorse...even if it _was_ originally directed towards Ugetsu-nii.' Speaking of her uncle, Ugetsu was glaring at the man before him. Obviously, he didn't approve of that kill but remained as calm as possible.

Allen pointed his gun towards Ugetsu, "I can definitely promise that you won't being going home without a scratch. Actually, you won't be leaving here at all." He grinned evilly. Still looking at his opponent, he called out to his friend, "Oi! Andrew, you can let that bitch go. She won't matter anymore. After all, she was just bait." After obeying, the woman ran out of the alleyway like it was the end of the world. Meanwhile, Demetris and Ugetsu gritted their teeth.

'Every word that comes out of that guy's mouth pisses me off...' They both thought.

"I'll take care of this..." Allen grinned. "Oi, sword bastard, take a good look here." Demetris felt her head pound slightly. All of the sudden, Allen's pistol erupted in flames. Demetris snd Ugetsu gasped. Those weren't just any flames.

"Storm flames!?" Ugetsu's eyes widened, but he still kept his guard up.

'But, how? I though that flames weren't supposed to be known by other famiglias!' Demetris thought. 'That's why I had a bad feeling earlier, huh...But, I still feel like something else is going to happen.' She analyzed the scene once more before gasping and disappearing somewhere.

Meanwhile, Ugetsu continued to stare at Allen incredulously.

"I bet you're wondering how I have these flames, huh? Well, Boss isn't the type of person to be taken light of." The man cackled.

Ugetsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who is this 'boss' you're speaking off?"

"I doubt people of your status would even recognize his name." Allen spat while glaring, "It just shows how snobby all you rich people are. But, I bet you're fellow 'guardians' will know all about Boss once I take you down." He shot two bullets.

'They're slow...' Ugetsu thought as he watched the two bullets with flames shoot towards him. He activated his rain flame on his sword and cut the two bullets horizontally. However, to his surprise, he couldn't even feel the impact of the two chunks of metal hitting his sword. He felt two prescences coming from above. He clicked his tongue, annoyed that had come to this. He took out his three irregular swords and shot one of them up diagonally, and he could hear a loud CLUNK before the sound of his short sword hitting a wall near him. Ugetsu looked to his right and his sword was stuck in the wall while the halves of bullets fell to the ground.

"That's quite the interesting ability you've got there. Mind sharing?" Said Ugetsu, with a small smirk.

"Nah, I'd like to leave you curious until your final breath," Allen growled. He pulled the trigger three times, but Ugetsu only saw one bullet.

'Where are the other ones?' The swordsman blocked the first bullet while readying his other two irregular swords. He heard two more bullets being shot and finally noticed four flame covered bullets coming his way. The alleyway was too narrow for him to evade by simply moving towards the side, and the bullets came towards him in a rectangular-like form that he couldn't duck or jump. It was like he was in a checkmated position - any where he moved would mean game over, or at least, something close to it. Not to mention, his other short sword was still stuck in the wall. 'Tch. I was too careless...' Ugetsu inwardly cursed. He had no choice. He grazed the two bullets coming towards his legs with the last two knives he had and used affected them with his rain flames, letting the flame affect it with it's tranquility characteristic. While those two were slowing down, he used his long sword to cut through one bullet and he jumped off to the side, having one graze his cheek. Ugetsu had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming in pain. It may have grazed him, but it felt as though the flame had set his face on fire.

Blood trickeled from his cheek and he was a bit surprised. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though Allen was finished - after all, he still had around nine rounds left. But this didn't seem to be why Allen's face held victory. What Ugetsu didn't notice, was that someone had snuck up from behind him, until the sound of someone crashing into a wall was heard. Both Ugetsu and Allen were quite surprised when they found that there was a huge hole in the wall. A silhouette appeared in the dust, and coughing was heard.

"Geez, I need to learn how to hold back..." Said the voice of a young girl.

Ugetsu's eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Demetris!?"

When the dirt disappeared, Demetris appeared. But she wasn't the same. Instead, her hair was completely black and she was wearing a white (Or at least it used to be) dress. She had a grey flame blazing on her forehead and sweat could be seen, running down her forehead.

"Sorry, Ugetsu-nii. I couldn't exactly activate my flames correctly." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Those sly dogs faked that death all along."

"Faked?" Her uncle spoke with disbelief in his voice. Everything was happening so fast. Snickering was heard through the hole that Demetris had made and out came Pedro, completely fine, with the exception of dust all over his clothes.

"It seems that this guy has mist flames." She jumped back to avoid any incoming attacks from Pedro. True to her words, Pedro held out his knife with indigo flames.

Demetris sighed, _'WHY CAN'T TODAY JUST GO AS PLANNED!? I just wanted a nice day with Ugetsu-nii but nooooo~ There HAD to be something that ruined it.'_ Before anything happened, Ugetsu's pocket began flaring with grey flames. Quickly, he took out the paint brush that they had just bought earlier in the day. The brush itself was now on fire while the metal handle was glowing. Demetris snatched the brush out of her uncle's hands and stared at it. 'What is this? Wind flames! It's reacting to my wind flames! Scratch that, there's wind flames BURNING the brush!'

Pedro was the first to react. He embedded his knife into the wall next to him -one that wasn't broken - and the wall began cracking like ice. Then, the whole world shattered like glass being attacked by a sledge hammer, and all that was left was a red abyys. Everyone -including Allen and Andrew- were inside. Pedro smirked, "You're in my turf now."

Right then, Demetris lost complete control over her body. She activated wind flames inside her hands and because she was holding the paint brush, the flames on the brush grew immensely. With the tip of her brush, was bent down and swept the ground with it's hairs. The red turned into a streak grey and indigo had tinted the gray flames. Everyone was confused on what had happened. Of course, about what Demetris was planning to do with the paint brush, but also why it was tinted indigo. It had just touched the colour red, so wouldn't it be tainted red?

Demetris took the brush and waved her brush in a 'V' motion. To everyone's surprise, it was as if the flames were painted in the air and stayed hovering. Then, Demetris 'painted' a picture of what seemed to be a bow. She placed the brush within the flames and it was eaten by the picture of the bow. She grabbed the grip of the bow and the entire image came to life. It had a purple handle, wooden limbs (the arch of the bow) and the string grooves had wind flames burning the tips.

She took a pulled it back and mist flames created an arrow. In almost an instant, she released the string (A/N: RELEASE THE KRAKEN!...Sorry).

Everyone was too surprised to move. Flames danced around the arrow as it was thrust itself towards Pedro. The man closed his eyes for an impact...but it never came. Everyone's jaw dropped. The flame that was _supposed_ to his Pedro, had vanished with a swirl of wind.

Everyone was silent...

"Eh?" Demetris blinked. "WHY!?" She exclaimed, looking down at her hands with her jaw open wide. Luckily, Ugetsu didn't waste this chance and immediately took his long sword and knocked all three out. He 'Huh'ed after he placed his sword back into his hilt 'They're weaker than I though...All bark and no bite. Though, I doubt this will be the last time we see them...'

The red abyss illusion disappeared and they were back in the alleyway. Demetris was out of HDWM and she just sat on the ground, still dumbfounded at what just happened. He had to hold back a laugh from her expression.

"WWHHHHHY!? I THOUGHT I HAD IT!" She fake cried as looked at her paintbrush, probably murmuring some curses. Every now and then, she would cough. Ugetsu sweatdropped and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um...Demetris? Are you okay?" Demetris stopped her cursing and looked up with a pout. She could clearly detect the worry and concern in Ugetsu's voice but there was a slight bit of doubt in his words, as if he couldn't believe in Demetris.

"I'm perfectly fine. You know, other than the fact that my body aches and I just failed whatever I was trying to do... But don't worry. I'm not an illusion of _him_ or anything." She pointed a thumb towards the unconscious Pedro. Her body _did_ hurt a lot too. There was obvious strain in her voice, and her body felt like she had done an 8 hour run with no breaks or water. Her wind flames just wouldn't cooperate. It was as if they accepted her as a user, yet rejected her all at the same time. It was confusing, yet at the same time not...maybe. She wasn't too sure herself.

"Well, lets talk about this back at the mansion, okay?" Ugetsu suggested.

Demetris nodded. She tried turning back into a ghost at will like she did the first time (yes, she did that on her own accord back then), but her flames refused to cooperate. The more she tried, the more her body began to ache. She didn't bother trying anymore and sighed. As soon as she did, she felt herself being lifted up and thrown on someones back. She bit back the urge to scream. That's when she realized she was on Ugetsu's back. "Eep! U-ugetsu-nii, what are you...!?"

Ugetsu turned his head towards her, and smiled, "You obviously can't seem to go back to normal, right? And you can't even walk, let alone stand. So, I'm giving you a piggyback!" He chuckled. "Still...You really _do_ look so much like your mother. If you were to place a goofy grin on your face, you would be an exact younger version of her."

Demetris didn't bother speaking and just rested her head on his shoulder. Ugetsu was about to walk away, until she reminded him, "Don't forget your irregular short swords...and my bursh..."

The last thing she heard was, "Oh! Thanks!" Before she no longer felt any aching on her body and let herself fall into unconsciousness.

 **oOo**  
 **Demetris' Mindscape**  
 **oOo**

 _A four year old Demetris gazed up at the stormy sky. Raindrops were crashing all around and there was nothing to do. Chiyoko happened to pass by Demeetris as she sighed, and wondered what was wrong._

 _"What's wrong, Demi-chan?" Chiyoko asked while placing a hand on her daughter's head._

 _"I wanted to go to the park with Saeko-nee but now that it's raining, we can't..." She sighed again, "mama, why are the clouds sad? Even when the sun, sky, and rain are trying to comfort him."_

 _Chiyoko was a bit taken aback by her choice of words, "Why do you say that?"_

 _"Well, the sun is trying it's best to break through the cloud's sadness, and warming it up. The sky is allowing the clouds to cover him, and even the rain is allowing the cloud to cry with it's tears."_

 _The mother stared at her daughter with the same pale yellow eyes, before she chuckled and ruffled Demetris' hair. "Well, the clouds won't stop crying if you continue to mope around! Come on! Let's make a picture for the clouds to make him feel better, okay?" Demetris turned her pout into a big grin and nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Un!"_

* * *

 _"Mama! Mama! Look! Look!" A six year old Demetris ran up to her mother. She was wearing a simple red sun dress and had a blue hair clip, holding her long black bangs to the side. She looked at her mom with her beautiful, pale yellow, round eyes and smiled._

 _Her mom, Chiyoko smiled, "What is it, Demi-chan?"_

 _Demetris held out a picture of what seemed to be someone the silhuoette of two people standing in the rain, with lightning flashing all around them. "I made this at school today! They said to draw something that was important to me! I've never really seen this before...but I think it looks nice! What about you mama?"_

 _Chiyoko stared at the drawing with awe and sadness. At the time, Demetris didn't understand why, but it seemed obvious to her now. "It's amazing Demi-chan! I just know you're going to be a great artist!"_

* * *

 _"Okaa-san?" An eight year old Demetris walked up to Chiyoko, who was making dinner._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I was with Saeko-nee and Nat-chan. They were talking about the trip that they were going on to visit their Grandparents with Otou-san! Okaa-san, why haven't I ever seen my grandparents?" It was a simple question that held a lot of meaning. By seven years old, Demetris already knew that her dad and siblings weren't related to her by blood, but she didn't mind. However, it didn't mean that she didn't have any questions. It seems she just never asked them until now._

 _Chiyoko stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter wistfully. "It's just, my parents - your grandparents - aren't in this world."_

 _Demetris noticed the sad look, and smiled adorably, "Okaa-san, don't be sad! I don't need grandparents, since I have you, Otou-san, Saeko-nee and Nat-chan with me!" Chiyoko laughed at her words and continued cooking._

 _"Yosh! Demetris, dinner will be done soon. Go call everyone, ne?"_

 _"Haaaai~!"_

* * *

 **oOo**  
 **Vongola Mansion**  
 **oOo  
**

When Demetris opened her eyes once more, she was no longer a human - but a ghost again. She didn't give much of a reaction since she expected as much. She didn't have complete control over her flames, which was painfully proved by earlier's disappointment. A part of her didn't really want to anyways, because it felt weird to have the guardians look at here with a regretful and nostalgic look whenever she was materialized. She understood that she looked so much like her mother, but it was painful to look at other people's eyes - eyes that had known Chiyoko for years.

She was inside a bedroom, and when she saw her uncle, she assumed it was his. She seemed to be on top of his bes but over the covers. Ugetsu was sitting on a chair net to a window with his eyes closed and a large bandage on his cheek. He must have gotten an injury before she came to 'save the day'. She scoffed, _'yea right, more like a fail the day.'_

She jumped off the bed, noting that there weren't any creases on the blankets meaning she was in a ghost form for quite a while, and walked over to Ugetsu. he seemed to be asleep, with his steady breathing and relaxed expression. But she knew better than to know his guard was down. A guardian would always be alert, after all, even when sleeping...Okay, maybe not Lampo, but most of the guardians anyways.

She settled down on the floor next to him and just waited. She had gotten so used to doing that in the forest, it came as a natural thing. On the bright side, she had a much larger patience than she did before. Demetris just let Ugetsu sleep, knowing that he probably needed it. though, she wondered what he was dreaming. He was murmuring comments that weren't understandable and she had gotten curious. When he clearly said,"De..metr..is.." She flew up, hovering over him and closed up on his face. He wasn't having a nightmare, that was good but what was she doing in his dream? Maybe a replay of earlier's fight? Come to think of it, how long had she been unconscious?

She looked around for a clock and it read '6:00 P.M.' Her eyes widened, "holy fudge sticks! Was I seriously out for that long? It was still morning when we were fighting those three men...I wonder what happened to them?" She shrugged, "Meh, It's not like I'll see them again..." More importantly...

She went to wake Ugetsu up and tapped his shoulder. hoping he'd feel her cold aura. He just groaned and snorted, before turning to his side. Demetris' eyebrow rose, 'Is this guy seriously asleep? Nevermind about that crap I said about guardians being alert at all times - this guy ain't showing any of it!" The next time, she used what little telekenisis powers she had, to shove him to the side. Again, he didn't wake up.

"Oi! Ugetsu-nii! Wake up!" No reply.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII!" She tried imitating Squalo (Cause we all know how loud he can be) but Ugetsu just wouldn't wake up.

"Erm...Ugetsu-nii! Quick! Giotto's running away from PAPERWORK!" Nein! Nothing at all! _'Maybe that'd work on G-nii instead...'_

"HAAAALP! UGETSU-NII! THOSE THREE ARE BACK!" Ugetsu actually scrunched up his nose and halted his soft snoring but then continued after three seconds. _'Wow...Even if enemies came, he'd still sleep. Or is he just messin' with me?'_

"Uh...Dinner is ready?" She was thinking of another way to wake him up, but seems like she didn't need to. Ugetsu abruptly sat up and rubbed his eyes, saying, "Where's the food?" Demetris was flabbergasted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CHOOSE FOOD OVER MY SAFETY!" She exclaimed. "Besides, aren't you guys supposed to be on guard at all times, or something? Incase of an attack?"

Ugetsu looked at Demetris and laughed, before leaving the room quickly.

Demetris facepalmed, "Oh gawd, he was playing me, wasn't he..."

She quickly followed after Ugetsu, who seemed to be going to the dining room. It seems that almost everyone was there. _'Huh, So it actually was dinner...'_

Knuckle, Lampo and Alaude were already at the table. G and Daemon were the only ones left. Ugetsu sat down and all five continued to wait.

"So, Ugetsu, what did you do today?" Asked Knuckle, not wanting any silence to plague the room.

"Ah, well, we kind of got into a fight...However, I'd like to discuss it once everyone is in the room. Knuckle nodded. Suddenly, a familiar cackle resounded in the room.

"Nufufufu~ A fight I hear? I had a bit of trouble earlier too." And Daemon appeared from the mist. Lampo almost jumped from his sit and turned around

"Why can't you just appear normally? Like, I don't know, use a door?" He silently commented.

Daemon took his seat and now all that was left was G. And, oh! Would you look at that, he just entered the room. He seemed to be in a pretty foul mood too. Demetris could' suddenly feel the tension in the air at the dining table, so she decided to leave, with a not-so-bright-idea in her head.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'd like to talk about the...strange men that had appeared in me and Demetris' way earlier this morning. We happened to come across three men pursuing a young woman. What was so strange about them was they could utilize flames..."

"Nufufu~ What a coincidence. So were the men that I had trouble with earlier." said Daemon, "I was in the middle of a mission while two men ambushed me. One had rain flames and sun flames. Unfortunately, I couldn't exterminate them, but without a doubt, they'll be back."

G made a loud sigh, "Me too. A guy with cloud flames was out for my blood. Mentioning something about his boss being special."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Well, this can't just be a coincidence. Each of them have different flames that could correspond to their guardian placement, like us. All that's left is lightning, and I think it's safe to assume that their boss has sky flames." Everyone nodded.

"The question is, who? Who is this famiglia that hasn't seem to fall under our radar yet? With flames like theirs, I'm surprised nobody hasn't told anything yet." Growled G, "either that, or the members just kill anyone they meet. You know, with the exception of us."

"The three names of the men we came across was Allen, Pedro and Andrew." Said Ugetsu, "Allen had storm flames and seemed to have an ability with his gun to, I guess, manipulate and mirror the way his bullets. Then there was Pedro. He had Mist flames, and used a knife to cast illusions. Finally there's Andrew...erm...he didn't really do much so I can't really say much about him. However, he most likely has lightning flames."

"Nufufu~ The two men I came across were Alexandro and Lamorio. Alexandro used a long sword like Ugetsu's and used rain flames too. However, he used his flames to slow down the healing process of cells inside the body. He stabbed me slightly and nicked me a few times and they didn't heal right away when I confronted Knuckle. Nufufu~ to someone of his kind actually wounded me..." Everyone sweatdropped as Daemon licked his lips, "Anyways, Next was Lamorio, who used Sun flames. The two seemed very close and Lamorio stood in the sidelines, acting as support."

"I guess lastly, is me." G sighed, "The cloud flame user I came across used a cross bow and his name was Nevulo. I was able to wound him on the arm,but he also slipped away, unfortunately. I also went to Knuckle after the fight."

Every time the sun guardian's name was mentioned, Knuckle nodded, just to confirm their statements about him healing them.

"We'll have to discuss this with Giotto when he gets back. Damn Giotto, he freaking escaped with only a few guards and no me to watch over him," Snarled G.

"Yeah...but for now, let's eat!" And as Ugetsu said that, the chefs came out to serve dinner.

oOo

"Oh, yeah." Said Knuckle all of the sudden, "where is Demetris? I thought that she would've spoken to us by now..

Ugetsu nodded and looked around. "Yeah...I wonder where Demetris went..."

Silence ensued once more into the room before everyone felt the pressure of flames. The door opened and in came Demetris materialized. However, only Ugetsu recognized her as Demetris. Everyone else's eyes, with the exception of Alaude, were almost as wide as saucers. Demetris looked around awkwardly and slowly moved towards Ugetsu. Everyone else was a bit put on edge and stood up. The girl yelped and hid behind Ugetsu as fast as she could. To her uncle's surprise, she wasn't in HDWM like she was last time. But it still looked like she was straining herself.

She peeked from behind the chair, and saw everyone's reaction.

Lampo was as pale as flour and was slightly shivering.  
G wasn't as surprised as the rest because he had a sneaking suspicion of who she was.  
Daemon was muttering and chuckling but with and obvious shocked look.  
Alaude was staring, but still had a blank expression on his face.

Needless to say, it kinda saddened Demetris. She knew they saw her as Chiyoko and they were all pretty spooked. "U-um...It's me, Demetris..." She raised a shaky hand. Everyone didn't move from their spot. She sighed, "I know I look like me...mom...but...uh...I'm still me..."

In her head this seemed to be a good idea. She left the room to practice materializing so that she could finally reveal herself to everyone, but looks like it didn't work out as well as she planned it too. Now what?

"Guys, I think we should reintroduce ourselves." Said Ugetsu. "This is Demetris Yūgure. Daughter of Chiyoko and Giotto, as well as my niece. Demetris..came from the future." All the guardian's looked at him with a blank face, as if he lost his marbles. "Everyone, I don't know how to explain it properly...but what matters is that...Chiyoko never died in that fire. She's still alive." ugetsu looked at everyone with hopeful eyes.

G was the first to speak up. Because he already knew this information, he wasn't affected by the sudden reveal. He scratched the back of head in frustration, "Look, listen. We all know Ugetsu isn't the type of guy to joke around with these kinds of things - we all know that. Demetris and I have already talked and, I can't exactly say I believe her entirely, But I'm pretty sure she isn't lying."

Demetris mentally cried with joy when she saw the two defending her. She didn't know what she'd do if the other guardians -cough- Aluade and Daemon -cough- were to attack her. She just hoped she wouldn't be called a petty illusion again.

"Nufufu~ She just seems like a poorly thought out illusion to me."

Okay, she spoke to soon.

But 'Poorly thought out' seemed a bit better than 'petty', right? Demetris sighed and slowly let herself out in the open and sat on the ground, the toll of the flames becoming too much for her to handle.

After Daemon's comment, everyone began looking at each other, as if implying that one of them should start saying something.

Alaude just headed for the door, "Hn. I honestly don't care who she is, so long as she doesn't get in the way of work." And he slammed the door.

Knuckle looked like he was thinking before he slammed a fist into an open palm, "Ah. That EXTREMELY makes sense now! I guess that's why you look EXTREMELY like Chiyoko, huh? But Giotto having a kid, huh...Didn't know he had it in him," He laughed heartily. Demetris sighed in relief, _'At least someone is taking this well...'_

Lampo was completely silent but kept staring at Demetris with a look in his eyes that she hated so much. When Lampo noticed her gaze, he looked away.

"Well, If I'm bothering you guys so much, I can always leave...?" She sighed.

"No no! That's not what we want!" Ugetsu exclaimed while standing up abruptly. Realizing he shouted, he sat down again and coughed. "I mean, it's just that everyone was quite affected by the 'death' of your mother. And to hear she's still alive is a bit of a shock. Honestly, I, too, still can't believe it. We just need time for everything to sink in."

Demetris nodded in understanding. She began staring of into space before fading away. Looks like her time was up and she couldn't hold her wind flames any longer. She whispered one thing before leaving, "I'll be in the garden..."

 **oOo**  
 **Time Skip**  
 **oOo**

Two hours had passed. After dinner, everyone slowly left after Alaude to do their own things. Demetris was in her usually spot in the garden, perched on top of a tree where she had the entire view of the breathtaking environment. It was even more spectacular at night when fireflies came out to play. She watched as they flickered about, chasing each other and resting on flowers. Never had a day gone by, and she was bored of looking at nature. It always soothed her, especially back when she was still kinda freaking out about travelling into a new world. She had already grown to accept what had happened and just wanted to start anew. But with her ghost like state, that was kind of hard.

She also had that dress to worry about whenever she was materialized. The clothes she picked out when in her ghost form was modern, but she found a simple white dress too...plain. She knew she could just change, but there weren't exactly any clothes she could use. there weren't even any women in the mansion except for the servants, but she doubted they'd have anything her size. Speaking of woman, there was still Elena, right? Daemon's lover? She began wondering where she was. Probably out visiting family, or something.

Anyways, back to reality, Demetris swung her feet back and forth. She half expected for one of the guardians to come out into the garden, but none did. She could go inside the mansion and ask one of them to play, but the only two she was actually comfortable with was G, and Ugetsu. There was also Giotto, but he wasn't exactly there at the moment. Besides, she didn't want to bother the other two with whatever they may or may not be doing. So, she just began thinking like she normally did.

Her life, or I guess, time int his world had been pretty odd. Especially this week.

"Um...hello?" Ugetsu entered the garden quietly and began looking around. At first, Demetris didn't hear him, so he just sat on one of the benches. He decided to take in the scenery that Demetris looked at every single day. He usually would come here often, but her had been busy the last few months and never got the chance. He'd even practice his flute. Which reminded him, he still needed to thank her for cleaning it.

He could feel something cold brush up against his skin and looked down to see Demetris snuggling, and resting her head on his lap. He smiled and petted her aura. Demetris could feel the soothing way he was rubbing her back and just laid there, enjoying the moment. It was like back at home, when she was with her mom. You could see a similarity between Her mom and Ugetsu. They had similar eyes and noses, except Chiyoko's (nose) was smaller.

"Hey, Ugetsu?" Demetris managed to as she let fatigue grab onto her. It was a trick she learned in the three months she had been here - being able to sleep when she wanted to. While being a ghost, she wanted to at least try and keep some human qualities, like sleeping. And honestly, she loved sleeping. She always wondered where her dreams would take her. "Can you play me a lullaby on your flute?"

Ugetsu didn't reply. Demetris felt a little bit disappointed and thought he might've fallen asleep. But all her disappointment disappeared as a soft melody echoed throughout the garden. It was gentle, but firm. The transition between notes weren't abrupt, but flowed with rhythm and rang through her ears. It felt...warm. She smiled and looked up at the stars above before letting darkness overtake her.

Despite everything that had happened, today was an awesome day.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was more with Demetris and Ugetsu's relationship. Sorry 'bout that. Next chapter will be all about Lampo and Knuckle! EXTREME!**

 **But! Oooh~ Who is this mysterious famiglia that's trying to claim the heads of the guardians? And why on earth do they have flames!? They aren't supposed to be open to the public yet, right? Welp! That'll just be revealed in later chapters.**

 **I feel like everything in that first fighting scene went to fast...what do you guys think? You can help me out on this one because I'm honesly a noob at writing battles. Hope there wasn't too much OOC either!**

 **Be sure to review! I LOVE READING THEM! I ALSO ACCEPT FLAMES, BUT IF YOU ARE GONNA GO ALL SPARTA ON ME, PLEASE MAKE ACTUALLY SENSE! I can't fix anything if you just write "This sucks," or type a comment that's completely incoherent right? And please don't make yourself and easy target and say something stupid, okay? Thanks! BUH-BYE**


End file.
